The Fallen One
by slade963
Summary: On Hiatus... Will be back soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fallen One**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written By: Slade963**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD.**

 **AN: Naruto will start out as an Angel, but he won't stay one for long though. Wont start out as a single pairing, but this will be a single pairing in the end (NarutoxKoneko).**

 **Begin Chapter:**

A blond haired man with bright blue eyes, wearing white armor, with a golden cape flowing behind it. He sapphire blue eyes glowed as they looked over a ledge, and through the clouds, scanning the earth for living beings. Four magnificent golden wings sprouted from behind the figures cloak, he put his helmet on, and took flight to a higher cliff than the one he was on.

The now revealed Angel landed on the high cliff with grace, and ease befitting of an Angel, and walked up to the door. He stopped in front of it and sighed, before knocking three times. He waited for a few seconds before he heard a voice say come in. After nodding to himself, he opened the door, walked in and quickly closed the door. The figure turned around, gave a bow out of respect, and greeted the person sitting behind a desk. "Archangel, Michael, thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

A man paler blond hair than the bowing one and green eyes smiled, "I had a bit of free time, Naruto, and you seemed rather stressed." He motioned for the Angel before him to sit, "What seems to be bothering you my child?"

Naruto stood straight after Michael showed him to sit and went to sit on a chair in front of him. He took off his helmet and looked at Michael with tired eyes, "Archangel, I fear I am losing myself to my emotions."

Michaels smile dropped a little and he folded his hands on his desk, "Explain, my child."

Naruto grit his teeth and inhaled deeply, "Every day I look at the humans, trying to see why we protect them, and every day I fail. I see these mortals and how arrogant they seem to be, I see hate, I see corruption… and yet we need to protect them from devils." He gripped his helmet tighter than he had been doing, causing a small dent to form in it, "I fear Archangel… I fear that one of these days I will stop seeing the difference between humans and devils."

Michael looked concerned for a moment, but then gave a serene smile toward the young man, "I can see your conflict young one…" He motioned with his hand and a magical screen, portraying a woman and her young daughter playing in the park, appeared before the two, "…but remember, no matter how much evil there is in the world, the good will always be enough." The screen changed to a couple laughing while they walked down the street, "There is love where there is hate." It changed to a priest giving his shoes to a dirty hobo, "Humility where there is arrogance." It changed again, this time; to a young man running up to an old lady and telling her she dropped her wallet. "And honesty where there is corruption."

Naruto watched all these events play out in front of him, all the while being entranced by things he had missed. He bowed his head in shame, "I've faltered in my beliefs, Archangel, please forgive me!"

Michael just smiled back at him, "You have done nothing that needs forgiveness, young one."

Naruto lifted his head ready to retort, but then winced in pain when he suddenly remembered something that he was sure never happened.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _A young man with short spiky blond hair stood in front of a large fox-like creature and said, "Once you question your own beliefs, it's over"_

 _*_ _ **flashback end***_

He grunted in pain, and stood up to excuse himself, but Michael stopped him before he could walk out, "What ails you my child?"

Naruto seemed conflicted at that question, he knew he couldn't lie, but he did not want to tell Michael about these visions, memories, prophesies, or whatever they were. These things were the entire reason for his latest behavior, they were the reason he started to doubt his entire existence as a being of his own. Was he truly his own person, or just a reincarnation of a better being? He couldn't accept that he was so weak as to let his former self influence him, if that was indeed the case, and because of that he needed to make sure that he had made his own decisions up until now He looked back at the Archangel and gave a small smile, "I am dealing with some personal issues, Archangel Michael."

Michael nodded in respect, "I'm here if you ever need to talk, young one."

Naruto's smile widened a little, "Thank you." He turned around to walk out of the office once more, but then stopped in front of the door, "May I be allowed to go down to earth, Archangel?"

Michael eyed the young man curiously, "Why do wish to go down to earth?"

Naruto's smile turned a little sad, "I merely wish to by some of earths snakes, and eat it while I watch the humans from up close."

A heavenly smile graced Naruto as an answer, "Then you may take the day off, Naruto."

"Thank you once again, sir." With that said Naruto walked out the door, closed it behind him, and flew down to earth.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Naruto looked annoyed as he finally came up to the counter, after standing in line for ten minutes. He had dismissed his armor, and was now wearing a white T-shirt with navy-blue pants, and white sneakers. He waved back politely at another girl that greeted him, with a smile. He scanned the menu that he had in his hands, and looked up at the older man behind the counter. "Hello, I'll have 10000 yen worth of everything please."

The old man behind the counter looked up at his newest customer, "Are you sure you will be able to eat all of it young man?"

Naruto smiled, "I'm sure I'll manage." He took the back of sweets from the counter, and put down an extra large tip for the man, "Rest assured, I will not waste such fine delicacies as sweets." His smile wavered a bit when another memory flashed in his head.

 _A young blonde man sat at what looked like a food stall, and smiled brightly at a young brunette as she sat his food down, "Thank you Ayame-chan!" His mouth watered as he looked down at the bowl, "Ramen truly is the best!"_

"Are you ok young man?"

Naruto shook his head in an effort to get rid of the images and smiled at the old man, "I'm fine, but thank you for asking." He nodded once and walked outside to go and look for a park.

 **Ten minutes later at a park**

"This seems perfect." Naruto sat down and smiled brightly as he sat down at a wooden bench and wooden table. He sat right next to a road in the park, so a lot of people walked by him, and greeted him with friendly faces. He enjoyed the sight, all the while eating his sweets. Then he thought back to the memory he had when he spoke to Michael, and he said the words out loud, "Once you question your own belief, it's over." He forgot about his sweets and his smile dropped, his blue eyes fell to his hands, and he stared at it for what seemed like several minutes.

"I questioned my beliefs…" His hands started to shake when he came to a realization, "Does that mean… no, could it truly mean it's over for me. Could it mean that I don't deserve the grace of my fallen God anymore?" He clenched his hands and steeled his eyes, _'No, I am an Angel, an Angel of…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when an almost emotionless voice spoke to him, "Are you going to eat that?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the voice, he was so far gone in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he was in a park, surrounded by people. He looked to his side and saw a tired looking short girl with shoulder length white hair; he also noted her tired golden brown eyes and exercise clothing. Naruto loved his sweets, and didn't share easily but this little girl seemed to be tired, and he took pity on her, "Sit down little one, and you can have as much as you like."

The white haired girl narrowed her golden brown eyes, but decided to take a seat and eat the free candy. Just as she was about to sit, something warned her not take a seat, but she completely ignored it and sat down anyway. She cautiously looked at the blonde guy in front of her while she slowly took out a piece of fudge, once she was sure he wouldn't do anything, she began to enjoy the sweet treat.

Naruto watched the little girl and smiled, "It's good that a small child like you is cautious of strangers…" He took out a piece of candy and unwrapped it. "But you need not worry, I'm harmless."

The white haired girl glared at that comment, not able to hold back her ire anymore, "I'm not a little girl, I'm in high school."

Naruto looked surprised at that but nevertheless smiled, "My name is Naruto, and you are?" He stuck out his right hand for a handshake and waited for her response.

The girl didn't seem interested in him anymore though, and was content with eating her fudge while ignoring him. Naruto saw this, but wasn't disheartened; he reached into a back on the ground and pulled out two juice bottles. "Would you like one?" When she just looked at him with no response Naruto sighed, "I just figured since you seem tired, and I have these, I'd offer you it to you." He opened his own juice bottle and took a sip, while leaving the other one on the table. "I'll leave it there if you want it."

The girl eyed the man for a little bit and then took the bottle, "My name is Koneko." She opened the bottle and took a small sip to test, then when she was sure it's safe, she began to drink it.

Naruto smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Koneko-san…" He looked at a leaf that fell from a tree, and then followed it with his eyes. "Are you training for a big event?" No answer came, and Naruto just sighed, "I'm only trying to make conversation, Koneko-san."

"We're not friends, Naruto-san; there is no need for us to have a conversation."

Naruto looked at the girl and smiled, but he received no smile in return, "True, but that does not mean, we can't become friends."

Koneko stared at Naruto with a blank face, "It is highly unlikely."

"I need a friend on earth Koneko-san…" He smiled and shook his head when she was about to say something, "…I just mean that if I don't have anything to tie me to earth, then I am afraid of what I'll become." Naruto chuckled when he realized what he'd said. "I'm afraid it's time for me to go home, I hope we'll meet again."

Koneko looked at the strange man and then at the bag of sweets still on the table, "Will you take the bag?"

"No…" He smiled down at her, and Koneko could have sworn she saw his eyes glow a brighter blue. "…I thought you deserved it after listening to my drabble." He stopped himself and then looked at her again, "I don't know who you are Koneko-san, and I did not mean to be such a nuisance, so forgive me." And with his mind spoken, Naruto walked away from her, intent on having one last stroll before going back to heaven.

Koneko stared at the young mans back for a few seconds, before going back to eating the back of sweets, "What a strange guy."

She sat and ate alone for a few minutes, but then decided to go back to the club house and finish eating her sweets there.

 **With Naruto**

He was thinking about the girl he'd just left alone at the park, "I hadn't noticed it was this dark, I do hope she gets home safe." He thought about her more as he walked down a sidewalk, while greeting countless young girls, who blushed and waved at him, "Curious how I couldn't even get her to smile, she must only really smile at her friends."

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a woman scream for help, his head immediately shot to his left and he ran down an alleyway.

"…then I'll rape you until the sun comes up!"

"No, please, someone help me! Please God!"

Naruto stopped in the ally and released his power, a white light surrounded him and when it died down, he was wearing his white armor and his four wings were out; his halo was also on his head. "God has heard your prayers, and you will be saved by his grace."

The masked rapist stopped tearing the womans' clothes, and turned around to shout at the wannabe savior. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what looked to be an Angel standing in front of him, "What the…"

The womans' sobs stopped when she saw the winged man with his halo, "Are you… are you an Angel?"

Naruto smiled at the woman as warmly as he could, "Don't worry miss, this man shall be judged by the power of His hole grace." Naruto charged a sword of light in his hands and as the rapist tried to run away he charged in, ready to bring the man to justice, but just as he was ready to impale the man, a pain shot through his head.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _An orange haired looked at Naruto with emotionless eyes, "You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together."_

 _ ***flashback end***_

Naruto was shocked out of his memory when he heard a woman scream, he opened his eyes and stared at a half dead womans' eyes. He looked down toward her midsection and saw his sword of light had ran through her body. His hand and armor were covered and the womans' blood, and Naruto could do nothing but gasp in shock.

"Yo…" The woman coughed blood into the shocked Naruto's face, "You… demon." That was the last thing she said before she died. Those words played over and over in Naruto's head, like a song stuck in repeat; it tore at his soul for what seemed like hours, but was only fifteen minutes, as he just stared at the womans' lifeless body. An innocent woman that he had killed, and to top it off, the criminal he should have judged ran away.

"What have I done…" He stood up and looked at his bloody hand with wide eyes, and then tried to wipe the blood off with his other hand. This only increased his anxiety when the blood spread to that hand as well. Another sentence played through his mind at that moment.

" _Once you question your own beliefs, it's over"_

"Are you taunting me…" His hands began to shake, "You think because you look like me, you can compare yourself to me!" His magical power rose to its maximum and he shouted, "I am the real Naruto, and I'm my own person!"

Another pain flashed through his head and he saw a young man with long black hair, and dull black eyes staring at him, "Who are you?!"

" _The ones who aren't able to acknowledge their own selves are bound to fail."_

Naruto grabbed his head, "My name is Naruto… I am Naruto." He repeated this until an Angel came to see why he had raised his magical energy like he had.

The Angel looked at the distraught Naruto and walked over to him, "What happened here?"

Naruto stopped his meltdown and looked at the angel, "I… I…" He couldn't say it; he could not say that he as an Angel killed an innocent. He couldn't even accept it, so he just pointed toward the lifeless body of the woman.

The Angels eyes widened and he looked around for the perpetrators, "Who did this?"

Naruto's hand shook uncontrollably as he started to point toward his chest, "I…" His words were caught in his throat by a lump, but the Angel had seen enough to make up his mind.

He charged I light spear, and aimed it at Naruto, "Stand up you trash! And prepare for judgment from Archangel Michael himself!"

Naruto's body moved on his own when he stood up and nodded toward the angel, he turned around and felt the angry prod against his back. That prod signaled that he should take off at a slow pace and he did just that.

 **With Koneko**

The cat-like girl sat on a comfortable looking red couch, and enjoyed eating sweets out of a bag. The bag was about half empty by this time and she had a small smile when she thought off that.

Her attention was brought to the door when she heard it open, and saw a beautiful redheaded girl walk in, with black haired beauty just behind her. The black haired girl caught sight of the bag of sweets in Koneko's lap, and she walked over to her, with a smile. "Where did you get those sweets, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko looked up at the black haired girl with a blank expression, "A strange guy gave them to me."

The black haired beauty giggled with her right hand in front of her mouth, "And what did you do to get them, Koneko-chan, you naughty girl."

Koneko stared at the girl for a minute and then went back to eating her sweets. The redhead walked behind a desk and then sat down in the chair behind it, "That's enough, Akeno, she's clearly enjoying herself. We have more important things to talk about."

"Yes, Rias-sama." Akeno walked behind the desk, and stood to the left of Rias, "Like the burst of Angel power we felt a few minutes ago."

Koneko's ears twitched, but no one noticed, and Rias just continued the discussion, "Yes, to the East of the school."

Koneko stopped eating and looked at Rias, "I was on that side of town today, Rias-sama."

Rias raised an eyebrow at that. What were you doing? And did you see any Angels?"

Koneko thought for a moment, "I was running a few laps around the park, and I didn't see any Angels… but I did feel something strange."

Rias moved a pawn on her chess board, signaling the start of a game between her and Akeno, "When did you get this feeling?"

"When I sat down to eat sweets with the guy who gave me this." She pointed at the bag and then began licking at a lollipop.

"Could he have been the Angel then?" Came the reply from Rias as she moved another piece.

Akeno giggled again, "Koneko-chan, how could you lick an Angel's lollipop."

Koneko stared at Akeno, again with a blank expression, "Suck it." The statement caused Akeno to giggle even more, but Koneko focused on Rias, "It could be entirely possible that he was an Angel, I just wanted his sweets though…" She thought for a moment, "…and he was nice enough to give them to me."

Rias folded her hands under her chin and gained a thoughtful expression, "Why would he come into our territory?"

Koneko shrugged, "He said he wanted a friend."

"A friend?" When Koneko nodded, Rias continued, "And what did you say?"

"I said nothing, so he left…" She poked the bag again, "…and he gave me this."

' _This Angel could cause trouble for us…'_ Rias leaned back in her chair and thought about how she would handle this situation.

 **Four hours later with Naruto**

The blonde haired Angel walked along a golden road to the hall of judgment, with a defeated look on his face. _'It was an accident…'_ He watched himself fall through the huge doors, as he was pushed by an Angel. Not even wanting to get up, that same Angel had to roughly pull Naruto to his feet so he could stand before the Archangel Michael.

Michael sat on a golden throne with eyes filled with sadness; he couldn't believe the news when he heard what had happened. He thought his words of wisdom had helped the young man before him, but he was clearly wrong. Michael stood from his throne and looked down on Naruto, "What do you plead?"

Naruto wanted to say innocent, he wanted this to go away as soon as possible, but it wouldn't be able to. "Where is father…" His words came out softer than a whisper.

Michael's eyes softened when he saw the defeated look of Naruto, "Speak up young man."

"I asked where father is!" Naruto's eyes were filled with rage and tears now, "Why isn't he here to protect me!"

Michael held up his hand to silence him, "You speak out of turn, Naruto."

"Isn't a father supposed to protect his children?" He fell to his knees, "Why would he die and leave us alone to take care of his creations?" He looked at Michael with tears streaming down his face, "Does that mean he wants us to become stronger than him?" Another flash of pain shot through his head.

" _If the father's responsibility is to protect the child… then my responsibility is to exceed my father."_

Naruto stood up when he heard those words, "Yes…" His four wings shot from his back in a golden light, "I'll do it…" He looked Michael straight in the eye as his wings started to swirl in an aura of darkness, "I'll do what father wanted from us, and I'll become stronger than Him Archangel Michael." The ground opened beneath Naruto, and he fell from heaven, "You can keep your meaningless judgment, I'll make my own path, even if that means I must become a Fallen Angel. I'll gain power and one day return to heaven."

Naruto landed in an ally and his wings receded into his back, "What do I do now?" He looked around and sighed, "I don't want to join these filthy Fallen Angels, but I'll have to if I want to survive. Until I find a secure hide out of course."

Naruto was about to walk out of the ally when a woman with blue hair landed in front of him. He eyed the woman and immediately noticed her well developed chest and curves; she looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you the one that just fell from heaven?"

"I suppose…" He narrowed his eyes, "With that foul energy coming off you, I suppose you're a devil."

The women laughed, "No, I'm a Fallen Angel just like you, and I was sent here to recruit you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "You Fallen Angels work fast."

The blue haired woman smirked, "We have to, or our numbers will stay as low as they have been."

Naruto walked up to the woman and held out his right hand, "The name is Naruto."

"Kalawarner." She looked at his hand, scoffed, and turned around, "Follow me to your new home."

Naruto sighed as he watched the woman take off, that was the second time today that someone refused to shake his hand. What was wrong with these women? He sprout his wings and took off after her, catching up in a flash, "Where are we going?"

Kalawarner looked at him with an annoyed look, "To a church."

"Fine, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Came a reply from a just as annoyed Naruto.

"I don't wear panties." Naruto raised an eyebrow when the woman smirked at him and then flew up ahead, revealing that she indeed didn't wear panties, and she took off faster to their headquarters.

"These Fallen Angels…" Naruto shook his head, "They have no shame." He took off after the woman, but then he felt the small bulge that formed in his pants, "It seems I have truly become one of the fallen."

Three minutes later Naruto landed outside a small church, with Kalawarner walking inside immediately, he looked at his surroundings first. His eyes scanned the church up and down, trying to see any and all escape routes he could take. He found only three, which were too little for him to feel comfortable, but enough for him to escape through. "Let's find out who I'm working with for the time being."

As soon as Naruto walked through the door he heard a little girls' voice, "He looks like totally cute doesn't he?"

Another voice was heard after that, this time an older womans voice, "Hmm, you're right Mittelt, he his." A woman wearing some leather strips fashioned to be a bra and a leather thong, that had three stripes of leather on her left side, flew down next to Naruto and cupped his cheek. Naruto saw the blush on her face, but could see she was just a tease.

Kalawarner turned around and glared at the woman, "Leave him alone Raynare, he just became a Fallen Angel, and needs to meet our leader."

"Yeah, and he probably tots likes my cute body over yours!" A girl wearing what seemed to be a black school girls' outfit, with white trimmings landed in front of him and gave a grin in his direction.

Naruto looked past her toward Kalawarner and asked, "Where is this leader?"

Mittelt grew a tick at being ignored but before she could speak up, Kalawarner answered Naruto's question, "He's here."

A man flew down from the sealing wearing a brown trench coat and hat covering his eyes, but that wasn't what caught Naruto's eyes, it was the fact that the man only had one set of wings. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What is this?!"

"Why I'm Dohnaseek, of course." He stopped in mid-air and smirked at Naruto, "And you are my crews new member!"

Two sets of wings burst out of Naruto's back and he flew toward the man, and then stopped right in front of him, "What good is a leader who is weaker than me?"

Dohnaseek was a little shocked when he saw the blondes wing count, but then smirked at him, "You need a team to survive as a Fallen Angel, boy, and I can give you that team."

Naruto grit his teeth, "Fine, I'll join your team for now."

 **End Chapter.**

 **AN: So yeah, drop a review on what you think of the chapter, and final pairing. As always, the more reviews I get, the faster I update a certain story so same applies here.**

 **Slade963 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fallen One: Chapter 2**

 **Written By: Slade963**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

 **AN: O_O… I think that just about sums up my emotions when I saw the response to last chapter. Thank you to everyone that followed, fave'd and special thanks to those that were kind enough to review (even if some of your words weren't kind :P)**

 **Some questions, rude or not, that need answering here for different reasons:**

" **What the hell happen I thought naruto killed the rapist" – A guest named 'Ano' asked something like this first, but I think he was just trying to be mean. Lol but Stratos263 really came off as confused, so I'm gonna answer him and others that were confused by that scene. Ok here goes: An alley- the ally way is straight- Naruto stands on one side with the rapist and victim before him- He talks, rapist turns around, and women in her shocked and scared state looks around the rapist to see who saved her- Rapist tries to run, creating a little space between him and victim- Naruto charges, and just as he thrusts his hand to stab the rapist- a pain shoots through his head, and as stated before in ch1 that pain was enough to make him flinch- he misses rapist and stabs woman. About four days after I post this, I'll edit that scene to add more detail.**

 **Second guest- that first answer was way too long for my liking so I'll keep this as short as I can. I haven't read that many N/DxD fics but I realized most, if not all Xovers say how Naruto landed in DxD on the first chap, but the reason he's here is on of the big reveals, and I cant very well reveal such a big plot point on the first chap right? So no, in that regard ch1 needs no editing, and also in that regard, at least, there is absolutely NO large plot hole. Where are the rest of the details on what's going on? In the rest of the chaps, just chill bro.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: I heard your cries! And it touched me to the deepest parts of my heart T_T … after I figured out that it could seriously be a story o_o lol, but yeah, I may pop something like that out… I'll even send a pm to let you know when it happens.**

 *****READ!*** I forgot to say in the first chap that this fic will be following cannon for a couple of chaps, and by a couple, I mean just a few. After that, I'm following my own story line- which I hope most of you will like, coz I think it's pretty original and cool. Also,** **Naruto will definitely not join Rias' peerage** **; being what is essentially a slave goes completely against what I'm trying to build him into. If he joins her peerage at some point, flame me… YES I SAID FLAME ME!**

 **Begin Chapter:**

" _Yo… You monster…"_

 _Naruto backed away from the undead that scowled at him, "No…" He tripped over his own feet and the woman kept walking toward him. She swayed from side to side and blood ran from her mouth as she repeated the same words over and over. "Stay away from me!" He blasted the women with light energy, and she disappeared, but then everything went black._

 _He opened his eyes and he was now standing in a street, people walking past him, and pushing him around. He went to stop another from shoving him, but then realized the man was far bigger than himself. He was pushed to the ground, and he hit it hard, "What the…" He looked at his hands and saw how little they were. He slowly stood up and scanned his surroundings, what he saw shocked him. He was standing in a place that he'd never seen before, a place that looked like a village. "Where am I?"_

"… _monster"_

"… _can't stand him…"_

"… _why is he even alive?"_

 _Naruto's head snapped around to look at the ones who spoke, and saw two middle-aged woman glaring at him. They saw him look at them, glared a few seconds more, and then walked away like he didn't even exist. He stared at the two women, but then noticed half the people around glare at him, and the other half ignoring him. "What is this place? What did I ever do to you people!"_

 _His outburst just angered everyone and now they were all glaring at him. He opened his mouth to scream something, but then everything went black again._

Naruto gasped and sat up in his bed, ' _What the fuck is going on!'_ He calmed his breathing and heard a knock on his door. "Must be what woke me up…" Another three knocks and Naruto decided to sit on the edge of his bed, not bothering to open the door himself, "Come in!" Naruto raised an eyebrow when the door opened, and Kalawarner was leaning against the doorframe. "Why are you here?"

She gave him a sweet smile and licked a lips a little, "I heard your labored breathing, and thought I'd check up on you." She pushed herself off the doorframe frame and put one hand on her hip, "Did our little Angel have a nightmare?"

Naruto intertwined his fingers, and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his legs while still looking at her. "Yes, I was actually having a nightmare."

Kalawarner saw how tense he was when he said that and smirked, "I wasn't expecting that reply." When he just looked at her she started to slowly walk over to him, smirk still in place.

Naruto looked at the way her hips swayed side to side, and he was almost hypnotized by the slow movements. "What are you doing, Kalawarner?"

She stopped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, when she gave them a light squeeze, she said "So tight, you must be stressed."

Naruto felt chills run down his spine when her hands made contact with him, because of how cold they were. He tried to look her in the eyes, but her boobs made the task difficult, so he just spoke, "You would barely even talk to me a few hours ago."

She smiled down at him, and then climbed on his bed, before sitting directly behind him. "That was before I saw your wing count…" Came her reply, that was said in a whisper as her hands started to rub his shoulders in a slow fashion.

Naruto grunted as he felt the knots in his shoulders being slowly removed, and he kept looking at the still open door. "So you're interested in power?"

Kalawarner continued her massage, but started to rub a little harder to relax the deeper muscles, and she pushed her breasts against his back. When Naruto groaned in pleasure, and turned his head around to look at her, she licked his ear. "Yes, aren't you?"

He had to grit his teeth when her seductively smooth voice whispered those words in his ear, lest he let out another groan of pleasure when she continued he massage. "Yes, I am, but what do you have to offer me?"

It was an honest question that Naruto wanted an answer to, but Kalawarner saw an opportunity and took it. She closed the distance between them and kissed him while his mouth was still open, Naruto was surprised at first when he felt her tongue encourage his to make a move, but he quickly caught on and returned the kiss of the blue haired woman.

Kalawarner smiled as she split her attention between her massaging technique and kissing the blonde, but then she stopped the kiss. Naruto was surprised by the abrupt stop, but then saw her clime around him, and straddle his waist. She smiled when she his erection between her legs, and moved her hips up and down in a slow motion, "You know, I can smell the virgin on you."

Naruto's hands moved toward he ass, and he began to move her hips up and down his still covered penis. He felt his boxers become wet, and suddenly remembered that she didn't wear any panties. "Your nose wouldn't be lying to you."

"Then allow me to show you some perks of having me along for the ride." She put her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him again, all the while enjoying the friction she received from Naruto's boxer on her bare pussy.

Kalawarner moaned into his mouth when he started to rock his hips, matching the pace he sat with his hands. This time it was Naruto's turn to smile into their kiss, until he felt her hand take his off her one cheek, he felt her guide it up her body and put it inside her trench coat. He soon caught on to what she wanted and squeezed her soft boob, eliciting another moan from her. Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe how soft and smooth her breasts were, and he felt his hand almost sink into it, when he squeezed again and felt the soft skin almost melt in his hand.

She moaned again and started to move her hips faster. Naruto felt the increased pace and adjusted so that he could be more comfortable. As soon as he moved he felt her hands move down to his boxers, as Kalawarner trailed her fingers down his body at a slow pace. She unbuttoned the one button on his boxers, and slid one hand in to bring out his penis. When she felt it, Kalawarner smiled and pulled back from her kiss, while also stopping her movement. She slid down his legs and moved between them, "I like what I see, virgin."

Naruto looked curiously at the woman as she smiled at his penis, and then she licked the pre-cum from the tip. Kalawarner looked up at him while she stroked his penis, "At least seven inches." She stroked one last time before she opened her mouth and gave his head a long lick and then a short suck.

He blinked when she told him how long his penis was, "How do you…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because she had given him one more teasing lick, before half of his penis slipped into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure when he felt his penis slowly slide against her tongue. Kalawarner heard the groan and moved her tongue up and down along his length. Naruto put his hands on the bed and leaned back, enjoying the tongue action his dick was getting, then he couldn't help but thrust a little, when Kalawarner moved her head down and his dick moved into her throat. She looked into his eyes and started to move her head up and down, when she heard him moan, she moved her lower lip a little out of the way so that her teeth made small contact with the lower part of his penis.

Naruto took hold of her head when he felt that extra bid of friction, and started to move her head in a faster manner, Kalawarner felt his hands on her head but her blue hair covered most of her vision so she couldn't see his pleasured expression, and she just upped the pace. Naruto grunted when he felt her increase the pace of her sucking and he felt his release coming in fast, "Damn…" With one last thrust Naruto came into her mouth, and Kalawarner drank it all. Naruto breathed a little have, but he moved the blue hair out of Kalawarners' face to look her in the eyes, "…that was my first, but I'm sure it will remain one of my best."

The blue haired beauty smiled as she stood up and began to unbutton her trench coat. Naruto marveled at the womans large breasts when they bounced, as they were finally freed, and his eyes moved down toward her vagina, where he could now see fluids trailing out of it and down her thighs.

Kalawarner licked her lips as she swallowed the last of Naruto's semen, and straddled him again. She rubbed her pussy, and looked him in the eyes, "Are you ready to lose that virginity?"

Naruto's eyes looked down to where her hand was rubbing and thought of something, "Not yet…" Kalawarner frowned, until she was turned around in lightning quick fashion, and now sat on the edge of the bed.

The blue haired Fallen Angel looked at Naruto between her legs and smirked, "Getting some confidence are we?"

Her question was answered by Naruto licking the fluids up her thigh, until he reached her pussy. Naruto gave an experimental lick, which gained an immediate moan from Kalawarner. He smiled, _'I think I've got the hang of this.'_ He wrapped his hands under her thighs and pulled her in closer, and as soon as she was comfortable, he stuck out his tongue and gave another lick; this time penetrating her pussy a little. He continued that motion for a while, until she put her hands on his head and pulled him in closer, which caused his tongue to penetrate even further inside her.

Kalawarner moaned in ecstasy as she pulled Naruto even closer into her pussy and he increased his pace to high speeds. Her moans became louder when the blonde seemed to steal her technique, and scratched her outer lips with his teeth, she moved her hips to get into him even more and after a minute of that had the best orgasm she's had in a long time.

Naruto grinned when he felt Kalawarners' nails almost dig into his skull, and her entire body became stiff, however he was a little surprised when a small amount of sweet tasting liquid flowed into his mouth.

Kalawarner took hold of the blondes' hair and pulled him up, while he pushed her back on the bed. She smirked when he positioned his penis above her pussy, and nodded at him. Naruto saw the nod and pushed the tip of his penis into her pussy, he groaned at the sensation of he pussy lips folding over his head and when he felt how warm it was, but pushed even more of his length in.

Kalawarner watched his slow movement and allowed him to go in full length, when he pulled back out however; she moved her legs around him and pushed him forward as fast as she could. She almost screamed in pleasure at the act, but only a small moan escaped her mouth.

Naruto was surprised when she did that, but complied with her silent demand and began to thrust faster. Kalawarners moans became louder when she felt the increased friction, and her hands left his hair to take hold of his back. Naruto grunted at the pleasure he was feeling and sped up his thrusts. This caused Kalawarners' nails to dig into his back, and her screams of pleasure started to fill his room.

Naruto looked at the womans face and saw that her eyes were closed in pleasure, and his eyes moved down to her bouncing breasts, that were squeezed together due to Kalawarners' hands coming under his shoulders to scratch his back. He grunted a little as her nails started to scratch his back, but smiled and lowered himself to his elbows, before starting suck on one of her nipples. He continued his thrusts and sucking for a few more minutes, until he felt himself become close to climaxing again and he sped up his thrusts even further.

Kalawarner knew what was coming and started to move her hips, so she could try and match his thrusts. She soon felt his hot cum flow into her, and she asked him, "Already, do-on" Her sentence was interrupted when Naruto started to thrust again and to her pleasure, he was still hard. He leaned on one elbow and started to squeeze one breast with his hand and sucked the other.

Kalawarner became overwhelmed with pleasure by that point and her back arched when her climax hit her. The woman was left gasping for air when she finished riding her orgasm, and rubbed Naruto's back. She felt all the scratch marks on his back and smiled, "That will leave a mark."

Naruto pulled his penis out of Kalawarner, and fell down next to her, sighing as his cold sheets eased some of the scratch marks. "Yes, it will" With that said, he promptly fell asleep.

Kalawarner felt the sex juices leak out of her vagina, but was too tired to clean herself up now, so she turned on her side and fell asleep on Naruto.

 **The next morning**

Naruto yawned when the light shining through his window, shined directly on his closed eyes, and it woke him up. He tried to sit up and stretch his arms out, but felt his left arm stuck under something, and then also took note of a weight on his chest. He turned his head and glanced down to see what it was, and saw blue hair strewn across his chest and a naked body lying almost on top of him. He moved his left hand to try and remove his arm from under the woman, and felt his middle finger slip into something soft and wet.

Kalawarner moaned softly when she felt Naruto's finger slip into her pussy, and woke up, she glanced him through her messy hair and slid a hand down to his penis to begin stroking it. "You're up early…"

Naruto heard her lust filled whisper, but ignored it and slid his finger out of her pussy, "No, I actually want to get up… I need to think about what I saw in that nightmare last night."

Kalawarner frowned at his careless attitude and stopped her stroking, "Didn't I make you forget about that last night?"

Naruto smiled down at her, and used his right hand to brush her blue hair behind her ears. "Yes, and I completely forgot about it for a while…" He moved to sit up, and she allowed him, "…but like I said, I need to think about it and sort through this nonsense..."

"Then where are you going?" She absentmindedly picked up her trench coat from the ground, and pulled it on while asking him.

Naruto pulled his penis back into his boxers and closed the one button on it, "I'll be at the park if Dohnaseek needs me for anything." He stood up, scratched his back a little to get rid of the itch, and went to take a bath.

Kalawarner grabbed his fingers, and when he turned around to look at her she said, "Do you want me to take a bath with you?"

Naruto looked at the smile on the womans face, then down at her breast that glistened in the sunlight, and he almost said yes. "No, thank you, I think my back needs to heal first." When he saw her smirk, he smiled back at her and then turned around to walk out of the room. As he reached the door he idly noted that it was open, and most probably had been all night. "Hmm, someone could have been watching us…"

Kalawarner knew what he meant but just buttoned up her trench coat, not really worrying about anyone seeing them, "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose not." He nodded at her, took his clothes off the hanger next to the door, and walked out the door to take his bath.

 **Twenty minutes later**

"Hmm… might as well see what this town has to offer, if I'm staying here for a while." Naruto hummed to himself as he walked down a busy street, in the shopping district of town. He wanted to go to the park and just relax, but for some reason he found himself in the busiest part of town. Perhaps he wanted to distract his mind instead of sorting through the mess of thoughts?

He suddenly thought of something that might help with the distracting part, "Maybe I should get a drink, and enjoy the little things of becoming a Fallen Angel?" His mind was made up when he saw a bright sign from across the road that read "LUX" and underneath in smaller print "the best piano bar" He smiled and walked across the street toward the apparent bar.

When Naruto opened the doors, his senses were immediately hit by cigar smoke and the smell of alcohol, _'And it's still early in the morning…'_ He shook his head and listened to the music playing in the background. His eyes shifted toward the sound and saw a black grand piano being played by a man in a black tuxedo, the man was singing passionately at a young woman who was smiling at him while drinking her drink. His eyes then took in the entire appearance of the bar. It seemed that every piece of furniture was either black or red, with the comfortable couches and bar being the only things that were red. The walls were painted purple, and the low hanging lights were dimmed.

He saw that everyone either had a drink in their hand, or sitting on a surface near them while they talked to someone. "Just one drink won't do me any harm." With his mind set on having only one drink, he walked over to the bar. When he sat down at the bar stool, he motioned for the bartender to stop chatting up a girl and come take his order.

The young man glanced at him before apologizing to the woman and walking over to Naruto, "Sorry to keep you wait…"

"I'll take this one Tojiro." His apology was interrupted by a man who walked out of a door behind the bar. Naruto glanced at the man with skeptical eyes, and took in his appearance. The man wore a shiny black suit with a white shirt, and a bowtie neatly tied under his collar. He also had a handkerchief in his left jacket pocket, which was folded so that a triangle would stick out of the top. What caught Naruto's eyes, however was not how sharp this man dressed, it was his strikingly short blonde hair and the bang that curled a little on his right side.

The man gave Naruto a devilishly confidant smile, and picket up a martini to take a sip from, he patted the bartender on the back and then shooed him off. "I think this young man and I will have a lovely discussion."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this man that spoke so casually to him, "And who would you be?"

"Samael…" The now identified Samael put his glass down and stuck out his right hand, "Proud owner of this here establishment, and a very charming man, but I don't normally say that myself."

Naruto took the mans' hand and they gave each other a firm handshake, "The names Naruto."

Samael smirked, "So what will you have Naruto, I'm sure you want something strong right?"

Naruto looked at Samaels' smirk and nodded, "I'll take a glass of sake."

"Very well…" Amazingly, Samael pulled a glass of sake from under the counter. He watched the blondes astonished face and smirked even more, when he pulled out a glass of brandy and then a glass of rum. "What if I told you that God had predetermined you order that glass of sake…?" He held up his hand to stop Naruto's remark, and then pointed to the brandy, "…and I tell you that if you choose this brandy, it will be of your own free will." His smirk turned back into his confident smile as he pulled up a stool, and sat in front of his junior blonde. "I suggest you think before you pick a glass, or our little conversation will be cut short."

Naruto frowned at Samael, even though he knew God was gone, he couldn't help but wonder if this man was right. Was he in charge of his own fate, or could God have planned his life out for him. He looked down at the three glasses in front of him, "So you say if I choose the brandy it's of my own free will?" Samael nodded at him as he took another sip from his martini. Naruto thought for a minute about which glass he should choose, and then his right hand went out to grab the rum.

Samael broke out into loud laughter when he saw Naruto's choice, but it was mostly drowned out by the music, so the other patrons didn't even care to look at them. "So, what made you decide to choose that glass?"

"I won't let you tell me what my free will chooses." Naruto drank the shooter glass of rum in one gulp, and scrunched his face when it slightly burned his throat.

"That's exactly the answer I was looking for!" Samael drank the last of his martini, and picket up another one, "I knew you…" He stopped talking when a woman stepped up to the counter and leaned on it, while looking at him. "I apologize friend, but it looks like my woman needs me now…" He stood up and quickly shook Naruto's hand again, "…and I'm always game to satisfy her needs."

Naruto glanced at the woman who had just suddenly appeared. She was certainly a beautiful woman, with her long bluish black hair that covered the left side of her face. He also noticed her dark red dress, which barely contained her breasts as she leaned over the counter. His eyes lingered on her breasts for a moment, before quickly going back to eye level. When he saw her one exposed eye only give him a once over before ignoring him, he knew she would never be interested in him.

Samael saw Naruto look at the woman and smiled, because as soon as he was close enough, she kissed him with as much passion as she could. She always did that when another man looked at her longer than she wanted him to. He looked back at Naruto as he was being led into the back room by the woman, "Make sure you come back soon, Naruto, and leave a tip for the singer when you leave!" Just before the door was closed Samael said one last thing, "The drink was on the house, by the way!"

Naruto sighed as he took a few notes out of his pocket, and put them in a tip jar as he walked past the grand piano. "What the hell was up with that guy?" He walked out the door and decided to finally head to the park.

"Was that him?"

Samael looked at the woman standing in front of him as she started to undress, "I don't know yet…" He smirked as he pulled her toward him, and playfully bit her lip, "…but if I were a betting man, which I am, I'd bet on it."

 **With Naruto**

"I hadn't realized I'd been here for so long…" Naruto sighed as he looked at his surroundings. The sun was already low in the sky, and the park was empty as far as he could see. He opened a can of soda and took a long sip, savoring the grape taste, "I suppose I should get going, and see what Dohnaseek has been up to."

"Why are you here again?"

Naruto looked to his side with a raised eyebrow, intending to flip the person off, until he saw who it was. "Koneko-san what a surprise!" He motioned for her to sit, and when she didn't, he had to frown, "I was just about to leave, but I still have a lot of sweets left, so you want to share?"

Koneko looked at the half empty bag the man held up, and cursed her weakness against the sweet tasting treat, she sighed and took a seat, "I asked why you were here."

"Why do you want to know?" He took another sip of his soda and looked at the girl in curiosity. "I thought you just came up to me for free candy."

Naruto was fairly surprised when a slight blush graced the girls' cheeks, but it vanished almost as soon as it came. Koneko composed herself and took a small piece of candy out of the bag anyway. "I've never seen you around before yesterday and now I run in to you again. I just seems like you're stalking me."

Naruto spit his soda out in surprise at that statement; it was honestly not what he was expecting to hear. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and stared at the girl in disbelief, the same girl who seemed to not even notice his company now. "Why would I be stalking you, I get that you're cute and all, but I'm no stalker!" He calmed down when he noticed how loud he was talking, and took another sip. "Anyway, I'm here to clear my mind. Why are you here?"

"To find an Angel that doesn't belong here." When she saw Naruto look at her with an unreadable expression, she continued her probing. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you Naruto-san?"

"I might…" He took Koneko's appearance in again, and scanned her for any hostility. _'If she's serious and not just flirting awkwardly, then she knows about supernatural beings. Since she didn't seem fond of Angels, and I haven't seen her around Dohnaseek, I'll assume she is a devil. Which leaves me where exactly?"_ He sighed and slid the girl a soda, seeing her take it but never letting her eyes leave him. "Depends if you'll tell me something about devils."

Koneko's eyes narrowed at that statement, and she slowly opened the soda can, "Do not play with me Naruto-san. Are you the Angel that was in this district last night?"

Naruto's teeth grit when he was reminded of the night before. So many things had happened, but the two that stood out was the fact he was now a Fallen Angel, and not a virgin. "I suppose I was, but I'm not an Angel anymore."

Koneko's fist tightened around her soda can, and the bottle was crushed under the pressure, causing the soda to rush out and splash on the table. Her eyes narrowed even more at Naruto at that statement, "Why are you here, Naruto-san."

"Like I said, I was here to clear my head…" Naruto popped a piece of candy in his mouth, and then spoke. "…then I was having a conversation with, what I thought to be a lovely human girl, but it turns out she's a devil." He held his hands in a defensive manner when he saw Koneko ready to jump at him, "Calm down Koneko-san. I don't know how you became a devil or why, but you're certainly not what I'm used to." He saw her calm down and then gain a small confused look in her eyes, so he decided to explain. "I've seen countless devils in my life, and all of them could instantly be recognized. You however, I didn't know you were one till just a moment ago, so how did you become one?"

Koneko stood up to leave, but was stopped in her tracks when she felt Naruto's hand on her wrist. She looked around and her eyes widened a bit, when she saw the lost look in his eyes. He gave Koneko a small smile when she sat back down, and when she didn't speak, he decided to say something, "I've never had to endure the feeling of being alone before, but for a month now, it has eaten at my soul. The pain I feel from that emotion… it's unlike any pain I've ever felt before." Naruto looked back to Koneko when he realized his eyes had trailed down to the ground, "Now that I'm a Fallen Angel, it's even worse, and I know we are enemies, but you're the closest thing I have to a friend now."

Koneko only stared at Naruto for a moment, before she spoke without realizing it, "I was alone once, and I know how hard it is." Her eyes widened and she quickly shut her mouth, but then grit her teeth to say one more thing, "We'll never be friends though."

"We can be strangers then." Naruto laughed a bit when he saw the annoyed look on the girls face, and then looked at the soaking wet candy on the table. "Would you like some more candy? I know a great shop just a short walk from here."

"You certainly are strange… what makes you think I won't kill you?"

Naruto looked at how Koneko was staring at the ruined candy, with a hint of sadness, "Before I buy the candy? I know I'm pretty safe." He laughed again when he saw the small blush, "After I buy the candy? I'm hoping you won't try and murder me in public."

"Fine." Koneko stood up, and waited for him to lead the way, "You buy good candy, so I suppose I can go with you."

"Your voice doesn't give it away…" Naruto smiled at Koneko as he stood up, "…but I know you can't wait till we get there."

Koneko stared blankly at Naruto's smiling face, and then started to walk, "Suck it."

Naruto moved quickly to stop the girl by her shoulders, and smiled down at her, "Hey, I was just trying to make a joke… and maybe get a smile on that pretty little face of yours."

"Please take your hands off my shoulders, Naruto-san."

"O, sure thing." Naruto hurriedly took his hands off the girl, and started walking in the opposite direction she was going. "Anyway, if you still want to come… it's this way." He smiled a little when he saw her start to walk with him, but quickly dropped it when she gave him a blank stare.

 **About fifteen minutes later**

Naruto looked at his empty wallet, and then at the box of snacks in front of Koneko, but all he could really do was sigh, "How did this even happen?"

The girl didn't seem to pay him any mind, just continuing eat her fudge in peace, but then suddenly replied, "You thought I'd be happy if you treated me to anything that I wanted."

"Are you?" Naruto but his empty wallet in his pocket and looked up at the girl expectantly, however all he saw was the same blank stare.

"Yes." That surprised him, "That's the reason I'm still sitting here, and not already gone, Fallen Angel."

Naruto was about to reply when a young girl came up to him, and gave him a friendly greeting, he looked at the brown haired girl and smiled. "O, hello, can I help you?"

"Uhm yes, that's if you're not on a date though…" She glanced at Koneko, and then back at Naruto with a slight blush.

Her statement made Naruto laugh a bit, and when he saw the girl become more embarrest, he quickly stopped, "No, I'm not on a date…" He looked at the blank stare Koneko was giving him with some slight amusement, and then back at the girl, "…definitely not on a date."

The girls' small smile brightened at that, and she seemed to gain more confidence, she clapped her hands together and leaned in a bit while extending her right hand. "My names Murayama! May I ask yours?"

"The names Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto shook the overenthusiastic girls hand in amusement.

"So uhm, Naruto-kun, I was saying how cute you were to my friends over there…" She pointed behind her to a group of girls, who seemed to be in a heated discussion over something, "…and then my older sister, Emi said I should come ask you out, since you didn't seem to be on a date…" She suddenly gained a blush again, and put her hands behind her back, while gaining a small smile. "…will you go out with me sometime?"

A smile crossed Naruto's face as he looked into the golden brown eyes of the girl, "I'm busy with my friend at the moment, but I'm sure we can make a plan sometime."

The girl quickly swiped her phone out when she heard that, and stood close to Naruto, "That's great, let's swap contact details!"

Naruto looked at her phone and then frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't have one of those yet." Murayama frowned when she heard that, and he could see she was saddened, "But hey, I'm sure we'll see each other here again, right?"

"Yeah, we will!" The girl smiled at him again and then started to walk back to her table, with a wave over her shoulder, "See you soon Naruto-kun."

"Well that was annoying."

Naruto looked at Koneko with slight amusement, but then gained a sincere look, "It probably took her a lot of courage to come here, and then ask me out Koneko-san."

Koneko looked at Naruto with that blank stare of hers, and then stopped liking the lollipop she had in her mouth, "And then she interrupted our conversation, while not even acknowledging me."

"Hmm… I suppose, but she was at least friendly." He stretched his arm out to take out a lollipop of his own, but had to stop when Koneko closed the boxed. "Hey what gives?"

"You didn't ask if you could have any. You bought them for me, remember?" Koneko surprised Naruto when she actually gave him a small smile, but it was gone a few seconds after it came.

"You should smile more…" Naruto expected the small glare that came from the girl, and he expected the blank stare that came after that, "…but that's not gonna happen is it?" He sighed and then leaned back in his chair, "So, anyway now that I'm basically broke, I'll have to get a job."

Koneko raised an eyebrow at that statement, "Why would a Fallen Angel need to work?"

"I don't like to rely on someone else, Koneko-san…" Naruto pulled a black bank card from his empty wallet, and glared at it, "…and apparently heaven decided to take control of my finances, so this is pretty much useless."

"Still, you must be hanging out with other Fallen Angels to survive?" Koneko knew he might catch on to the fact that she was trying to get information from him, but she needed to know if he had connections to that Fallen Angel, that was hanging around the pervert Rias wanted to recruit.

"I guess you could say that, but if you want to know more about me, we should meet up tomorrow." Naruto looked longingly at the box of sweets and snacks in front of him, and then sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, I have to go now if… and if I'm lucky, I might even get a job tonight."

Koneko frowned when he said he had to go, she had expected to get more information, but at least she knew he was willing to talk freely. "Fine, I need to go anyway, but what makes you think I want to be around you when you can't buy me candy?"

Naruto frowned at her and then stood up; he looked at her and then smiled a bit. "You know, I asked myself why I like to talk to someone who only wants information from me." He pushed his chair in, and then leaned over it still smiling. "Then I came to the conclusion that, your eyes…" He stared at Koneko's golden brown eyes for a few seconds, and she could have sworn his blue eyes became brighter, "…I know you know how I feel, and when I saw that small smile earlier I felt good that I was the reason for it."

Naruto walked past Koneko and stopped beside her, "So maybe we can help each other out." With that said, he walked out the shop, intent on finding some form of income to support his candy addiction.

' _Do I still miss you sister? Even after what you did…'_ Koneko stared at the box in front of her, shook her head clear of those thoughts, picked it up and then walked out of the shop too. _'No, Rias-sama is the only family I need.'_

 **With Naruto a few minutes later**

"Was that there this morning?" He looked curiously at a 'Help needed' sign in the window display of the Lux bar. "Hmm… that Samael guy seemed friendly enough, might as well go ask if I can have the job. He walked in through the doors, and searched for the man he was looking, however he could not help but feel relaxed when he heard the musician play the grand piano, and sing a really good song. Naruto looked over at where he knew the piano stood, but was surprised when all he could see was women standing around it; all swooning at what he thought was the musician from earlier.

He walked over to the bar, and sat down, hoping that Samael will just show up again. When it was clear the man wouldn't show him himself, Naruto motioned for the bartender, "Hey man, where is your boss?"

Tojiro glanced at Naruto, and then went back to cleaning the glass in his hand. "That's him singing over there, it's his last song for the night though, so I'll call him when he's done…" He suddenly heard the music stop, and all the women moan in disappointment, "Yip, he's done." When he saw the blond man slip through the women trying to keep him at the piano, Tojiro beckoned him. "Hey boss! There's someone looking for you!"

Samael excused himself from the women holding on to his arms, and then called over the regular musician. When he heard his bartender call for him, he turned around in curiosity, but soon gained a grin when he saw who was waiting for him. "Ahh Naruto!" He made his way over to Naruto and gave him a friendly slap on the back, while sitting next to him.

Naruto flinched a little when the scratches on his back were aggravated, "Samael-san, could you please refrain from slapping me on the back. I have a few scratches…"

Samael gained a lecherous smile, "Unless you had a fight with a cat, I know you gave a lady a pretty good time recently, yes?" He laughed a bit when Naruto didn't answer, "Anyway no need for formalities here, Naruto, so why are you here? Need another drink for free."

"I paid for that free drink in tips Samael, but I'm here to ask if you'll hire me." He immediately dropped the honorific, to at least show the man he isn't uptight.

"You want to be a stripper?" Samael looked him up and down, "I don't think you can dance, I could be wrong though."

"Stripper?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, "No thanks, I thought you needed another bartender or something."

Samael thought about that for a moment, because he wanted Naruto close to him, so he could be monitored. "Tojiro…" The man stopped cleaning glasses, and looked at his boss. "…you've just been promoted to stripper and waiter." He smirked when the man just sighed and untied his apron, "So, it looks like another spot just opened up. I must warn you though; working for me is like working for the devil himself."

Naruto fully turned to Samael with a raised eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

Samael turned his back to the counter, leaned on it, and looked out over his piano bar. "Because kid, anyone that makes a deal with me, calls me the devil in the end."

Naruto sighed as he felt the empty wallet in his pocket, _'He can't be as bad as real devils. Though I suppose Koneko-san isn't bad at all…'_ "I'll take the job boss."

Samael gave Naruto a devilish smile and shook his hand, to make it official.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **AN: I'm itching to write a fight, but I'm also trying to pace the fic carefully, coz when the action comes… it will be EPIC! *cough* I think you get my point. Lol anyway a big character was introduced in this chap, and I mean major. Don't spoil the big reveal if you are certain who he is though, other than that feel free to guess who Samael is.**

 **Anyway if you enjoyed the chap, leave a review or if you're new follow/fav and then review. If you hated it… well then I'm sorry for wasting your time.**

 **On another note though: I need a beta. I had one, a really good one, but then I took so long to update fics that I kept forgetting I actually have one. Then I got a new one, but he just dropped off one day.**

 **Reviewers question: "Why only two sets of wings for naruto isnt that too weak?" –by multiple. Well, believe it or not, I actually wrote a spoiler for Naruto's real weapon in the first AN, for those who wanted to know. I've calmed down though (removed it)… and will just wait to see readers' reactions when they see what he can actually do.**

 **Also thanks to three people who added this to their communities, it was really cool of you.**

 **Slade963 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fallen One: Chapter 3**

 **Written By: Slade963**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

 **AN: To everyone that's still reading, I'd just like to say thanks for following, reviewing and most importantly telling me what you think of the fic in reviews. Those that write fics know how I feel, but for those that don't write, I just wanted to express my gratitude.**

 **Anyway, in this chap I'm showcasing some of Naruto's power. So hope you enjoy that.**

 **BEGIN CHAPTER:**

"Ugh… damn this hangover." Naruto cringed as another jolt of pain shot through his head. It had been a week, no more than seven days since he started to work as a bartender, and every morning since he had woken up with a hangover. Some mornings he didn't even know how it happened, but Tojiro would always be involved. After he finished his show for the women, the man would always drag Naruto into an after-after party and shit went crazy from there. Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open, and he looked at the ceiling with blurry and almost red eyes.

He didn't know when he came back to his room, or even how, but apparently he had made it. The blond wiped some strands of hair back and sighed, he was definitely not complaining though, because this past week had been fun and no memories surfaced at all. He suddenly heard a moan, and soft flesh rubbing against his naked body, which made him glance down. What he saw made him sigh again, it was a woman with light blonde hair, sleeping naked on his body. This was one thing he wanted to change, because he could never remember bringing someone home.

The woman laying on him stirred and hugged his neck tighter, "Morning, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked into the womans' green eyes with confusion, "Uhh… morning… Ame?"

He saw the womans' eyes widen in surprise, and then narrow in anger, already knowing what's coming he cringed in anticipation, "You don't even remember my name!"

"Ahh dammit…" Naruto had to hold his head in pain when he felt another jab of pain. "Last night was great…" _'…probably…'_ "…it's just that my memory isn't that good, is all." Even though he didn't like lying, this was an emergency, and he needed to get this woman out of here before she split his brain in half.

His words seemed to calm her down a bit though, and she relaxed a bit, ready to lay her head back down on his chest, but his alarm went off before she did that. "Ugh…" He groaned when he tried to smash the clock, but found that it was purposefully standing out of his reach, "Damn, time to get back to work…" An eyebrow shot up when Naruto saw a ring on the womans ring finger, "…and you should probably get back to your husband."

The woman moaned again and she rocked her hips, making Naruto realize that his dick was still in her pussy without a condom, and he had to put his hands on her ass to stop her. She looked at him with a smile and licked her lips, "What if I don't want to~"

There it was, this was the exact situation his manager had warned him not to get in to, because the married woman in their club supposedly had powerful husbands. He didn't really give a damn about these 'powerful' husbands, but when he thought back on the death stare he received from his managers one visible eye, he decided to take the warning seriously. Unfortunately, the only way to get out of this, was to act like a jerk. "Well, I don't really care." He lifted the womans' hips, and pulled his penis out of her pussy. "Anyway, I need to get to work." He rolled her over, and next to him, before standing up and going straight to the bath.

Naruto could hear her trying to convince him to come back to bed, but paid the woman no mind because he didn't even know her name, so he just continued walking toward the bath.

"M-Morning… Naruto-san."

The blonde stopped his walk as he heard a small voice squeak out a greeting. He looked around until he found the person who talked, and saw a small blonde hared girl with bright green eyes, blushing furiously beside him while bowing a little. Her name was Asia Argento, a kind girl who was also a little shy, and he had no idea how she ended up on Fallen Angels' side. "O, morning Asia, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-san, but could you m-maybe put a t-towel around you?"

He looked at the still bowing Asia in confusion, and then down to examine himself, before coming to the realization that he was naked. He laughed a little and then scratched his head, "No wonder you're blushing like that. Don't worry though; I'm on my way to take a bath, so see you around."

Naruto started to walk again, until he felt a soft hand grip around his wrist tightly. He whipped his head around to ask the girl what she was thinking, until he saw tears falling from her now completely bowed head. He kneeled down and lifted her head a little, "Hey, what's wrong Asia?"

Asia wiped a few tears away and tried to play the situation off as nothing, until she saw Naruto wouldn't let it go. She knew Naruto was the kindest to her, but he was also a Fallen Angel, and they were all bad. So even if he was kind to her, she didn't know if she could trust him enough, but on the other hand she just couldn't take the cruelty of these Fallen Angels anymore. She needed to escape, that was the only way she could atone for her mistakes, but she couldn't do it on her own. So she steeled herself, and decided to take a risk by asking Naruto for help. "Naruto-san, I… I can't take it anymore! Please, please help me to escape." She fell into his chest and started to cry again.

It didn't come as a shock for Naruto that a girl like Asia couldn't handle being with these Fallen Angels', he didn't actually know what they were doing since he was almost never around, but he could imagine Asia had been through things she didn't want to go through. Still, he was now a Fallen Angel and he needed to start acting more like one, and not just try to help every cute girl that asked him for it. "Why do you think I'll help you escape from _my_ kind, Asia?"

Asia froze at that question, and she slowly backed away from Naruto, trying to read the emotions on his face but couldn't find any in the end. "I just… I think you are a very kind person, Naruto-san, and I thought you would be kind enough to help me."

Naruto sighed as he looked at Asia's puffy red eyes, and how cute she looked in her nun outfit while she said that. _'Am I really this weak, that I'll just…'_ "Fine, I'll help you this once."

"Really?" When Naruto nodded in agreement, Asia tackled him to the ground in a tight hug while saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Naruto for his part had no problem with the hug, what he had a problem with was how tight it was, and the slowly growing boner he was getting. He coughed and gently pushed Asia away; trying to upload the image she had portrayed him as. When she stood up, he pulled himself up and walked to the bath, glancing back at the girl he saw her just standing there. "Hey, why don't you go wait in my room, okay?" He saw the girl nod enthusiastically and then run to where his room was, but then he remembered there could possibly still be a naked woman waiting for him, he sighed and just let that thought go.

 **Fifteen minutes later**

Naruto adjusted the towel around his waist, and then opened the door to his room. The first thing he did when the door opened, was to scan for any discarded condom that might lay around, so that he could get rid of it if Asia hadn't already seen it. What he didn't expect to see was a clean room, with Asia waiting patiently for him on the bed. "Asia…" She looked up at him with a smile, and then he continued, "…did you clean my room?

"No, Naruto-san, it was clean when I came in."

"What the hell?" He looked around for that woman from earlier, and couldn't see her anywhere, "And there was no-one else when you came in right?" When she shook her head in a no, he smiled. At least she wouldn't think he was a pervert, "Ok then…" He scratched his chest idly, and scanned his room for clothes, "…now where would my clothes be in a clean room." Yes, he had never had a clean room before in his life. He didn't see the point in cleaning his room, if it would just be a mess again in the morning, so he kept it at a decent amount of messy.

After five minutes of searching for his clothes, and then putting them on, Naruto stood next to Asia. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black tie, black vest, black trousers and black leather shoes. He was still fiddling with his left cufflink, but finally put it on. He adjusted his tie and then turned to Asia, "Well, how do I look Asia?"

She gained a small blush when she looked him up and down, but then gave him a small smile, "You look very handsome, Naruto-san."

"Huh…" Naruto smirked at the girl and then held out his arm, "Then let's get you out of here." His smirk turned into a smile when Asia clung to his arm, with a hopeful look in her eyes. Then he suddenly remembered something, "Wait a minute Asia, I have to get something quickly." He pulled his arm from Asia, and walked over to his bed, pulling out a colorful string of condoms. Naruto looked around to see Asia staring at them, and then he put them in his pocket as fast as he could. "Right, let's go Asia."

"Uhm, what were those, Naruto-san?"

Naruto smiled at the innocence of Asia, and ruffled her hair a little. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Asia." He linked arms with her again, walked out of his room, down the corridor, and into the front of the church with no problem. When they tried to walk out of the door, however, the heard someone and they turned around to look at the person.

"Hahahaha… and where are you taking that little whore, Naruto-san!"

Asia gripped Naruto's arm tighter when she saw who asked that question, and then inched behind him a little. Naruto took in the mans' appearance with clear annoyance. The man had white hair, with a sick grin on his face, and some kind of church attire. "What the fuck do you want Freed."

"O come now Naruto-san… surely comrades can be civil to each other." Freed licked his lips, and put a hand on his gun, fully expecting a fight to brake.

"Get lost Freed, because if you pull that gun, you die." With his peace said, Naruto looked down at Asia who was looking at him worriedly, and then just started walking out of the church.

Freed cursed when he saw Naruto walking out of the church, and completely ignoring him. He cursed again, and started shooting at random things in the church, "Fuck that pompous pussy and his little whore!"

Naruto heard the noise coming from the church, but tuned it out in favor of asking Asia a question he should have asked her back in his room, "So, Asia, where do you plan to go?"

Asia looked up at the open morning sky, and smiled, "O, Naruto-san, it's such a beautiful day, I think I'll go to the park for a little while."

"Hmm… I'll probably be late for work, but I'll take you there just in case you get lost on your own." Naruto grinned down at the blushing girl, because she knew he was talking about that time she accidentally walked into his room, while looking for hers.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Naruto sighed as the park finally came into view. He'd walked right past his place of employment, and Tojiro gave him a death stare, which probably had something to do with him being late and walking with Asia. "Here you are Asia, now I hope you don't find yourself back at the church. I'm not going to help you escape again."

Asia smiled and was about to thank Naruto, but then she saw someone familiar sitting on the ground. "Issei… is that you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, _'Issei… now where have I heard that name before?'_

A teenage boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and in what seemed like exercise clothes looked over his shoulders to see who was talking to him. When he saw Asia, a smile broke out on his face, "Asia, is that you?"

"Hmm… now I remember." Naruto glared down at Issei, "You're that kid Raynare killed, and after that you just kept coming back from the dead, right?"

Issei looked at the blonde standing so close next to Asia, and glared back, "And what's it to you?"

"Do you want to die little man?" Naruto grit his teeth and freed his arm from Asia, "Because I can make that happen."

Issei for his part was used to being inn this situation by now, and jumped up, ready for a fight. "Let's go mister fancy!"

Asia saw the brewing tension in the air, and jumped between the two, "No, please Naruto-san, I know Issei really well!"

Naruto gave one last glare at Issei, before straightening his tie, and looking at Asia. "I have to go anyway." He gave Asia one last smile before turning around to walk away, "If that punk gives you any trouble, I'll probably kill him though." Naruto heard Asia shout one last 'thank you' in his direction, but he also heard Issei talk big, which caused a tick mark to form on his head.

 **At the Lux piano bar**

Samael sat at the bar sipping a martini, and enjoying the music playing in the background. He was also watching Tojiro run around, trying to deliver everyones orders, and then serving people at the bar. It was quite the amusing sight, but he'd have to talk to Naruto about this later, "Come now, Tojiro, I trained you better than this!"

Tojiro cursed under his breath as he poured another martini for his boss, and then ran to serve an order, "Damn you Naruto…" He bowed to a patron with a smile, and accepted the tip he was given, "…leaving me alone to do this, while I have a massive hangover, and you walk around with some cute girl." He was going to curse again, but then saw a familiar blonde walk through the door with a bright smile. He glared at the man, and then threw a glass at him. "What the fuck man! Where have you been?!"

Naruto's smile immediately dropped when he entered the bar, and he had to catch a flying glass. He gave a sheepish grin when Tojiro yelled at him, and had to apologize at all the patrons who were looking at them. He walked over to the fuming Tojiro and dragged him to the counter, "Hey, watch your tone man, we need to be professional here."

"You go hang out with a cute girl, then come in late, and I'm the unprofessional one?!"

Both had to stop their argument when they heard laughter coming from beside them, they looked to the side and saw it was Samael who was laughing. "I was going to deduct fifty percent from your pay check, but if you were with a cute girl, then I suppose it's a good enough excuse."

Tojiro blanched at that, "What, he's getting off free?"

"Yes, now get back to work Tojiro!" When Tojiro hurried back to work, Samael turned his gaze to Naruto, "You need to buy a watch, and a cell, because you coming in late wont do." He took a white envelope out of his pocket, and slid it across the counter, "Here's your first paycheck, go and buy them on your lunch break."

Naruto smirked when he saw the envelope, grabbed it, and immediately opened it. When he opened it, however, his eyes almost bugged out and he had to cough to get his nerves back. "Hey boss, are you sure you didn't add too many zeros?" When he saw the smirk Samaels' face, Naruto just tucked the envelope away, and went to work.

 **-The Fallen One-**

When lunchtime came for him, Naruto took off to cash in his paycheck and buy the things he needed. First he bought some silver watch that he thought Samael would find acceptable to wear in his 'fine establishment', and then he went on to buy a new cell, which turned out to be harder than he'd thought. "Hmm…" Naruto looked at the various cell phones the lady behind the desk had laid out for him, "…I don't really know which one I'd prefer, so I'll just take that one I guess."

"Ok sir, this is your last time to pick, I will not wait another minute." The woman looked at Naruto with pure annoyance, as she quickly took the money from his hand, and handed him a receipt. Then she moved on to a new customer.

Naruto took the box, ripped out his phone, put it in his pock and then put what she said was a charger in his other pocket before walking out of the shop. He was about to complain about the womans service, but then he saw a familiar white haired girl walking across the street. Seeing as he was on break, and hadn't seen Koneko in a week, a walked up to her and smiled, "Hey there, long time no see, yeah?"

Koneko stopped walking, and looked at Naruto in surprise, before her eyes went back to their blank stare. "Yes, it's been a while. I thought you were dead."

Naruto smirked and motioned for her to walk with him, which surprisingly she complied with. "No, I'm still alive as you can see, however I've been working my fingers to the bone thanks to you."

Koneko raised an eyebrow at him, and gave a small smile. "I didn't force you to find work you know."

A smile crossed Naruto's face at her small joke, but then he suddenly remembered why he ran up to her, and he took out his new phone, "Hey, Koneko-san, I just bought this and if you don't mind, I'd like to get your contact details." His smile widened when he saw interest flash through her normally emotionless eyes, "That's if you want to give _it_ to me."

Koneko took the phone out of his outstretched hand and started typing on it, "Have you suddenly become a perve…" She glanced at him for a moment before continuing, "…why would you say it like that?"

"I meant nothing by it…" Naruto gave a little grin as he took his phone back from her when she finished, and pocketed it, "…it was probably just your dirty thoughts that made such an assumption." His smirk grew wider when a small blush started to creep over her cheeks, and just as she was about to retort, he took off running, "Hey, I'll call you later Koneko-san, my breaks almost over and I can't be late!"

Koneko sighed as she looked at Naruto's retreating back, "I've been around Issei for too long already…" Then her nose caught a whiff of something lingering in the air, "…he smelled so sweet."

 **-The Fallen One-**

"Where did you buy that watch? A second hand store?!" Samael rubbed his temples as he looked at the confused Naruto, and turned to the woman beside him, "Mazikeen, can you please go and get my Jaeger-LeCoultre, out of its box, and give it to him."

Naruto who was cleaning a glass, and absentmindedly taking in Samaels' lecture about appearance, suddenly froze when he heard that name. He slowly looked up at the woman and took in her one visible eye, the other one being covered by her dark-bluish hair, and saw that dismissive look in her eye again. _'Damnit Samael, why couldn't you just leave her out of this?'_ He coughed in relief when he saw her walk into Samaels' office without a word, and then turned back to his frustrated boss, "I don't get why I have to buy expensive things, just to work behind a bar anyway."

Samael sighed as he took a sip from his martini, "I've never been one to sugar coat the truth you know." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement, which seemingly came out of nowhere, but drank a shot of rum and set down to listen what the man had to say. "Before I tell you what you want to know however, I want you to look at me and tell me what you see."

Even though Naruto was confused, he nevertheless looked at Samael and took in every detail he could see, "I see a very successful human being, and a man who lives a happy life… but what does that have to do with anything?"

Samael sighed, because that was the answer he was expecting, "Look at me with your true eyes, boy." He slid his martini to the side and narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Look at me through the eyes of God!'

Silence. That was all Naruto could hear when those words were spoken, because no-one, not even Michael himself could know what Samael just implied. Naruto grit his teeth, and his muscles started to contract as he readied himself for battle, but he wouldn't make a move first. A fake smile pasted itself on Naruto's face, and he slid his chair back a little, "What do you mean by that, Samael?"

"Look at me Naruto, look at me and it will all make sense." Samaels fingers interlocked with each other and he brought them to rest under his chin. "I'm not your enemy, Naruto, because I won't lie to you like He did."

' _He really knows…'_ Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down, and tried to gather his thoughts, _'I suppose if he knows…'_ Samael smirked when his eyes started to glow, and his pupils morphed into the shape of earth. "Tell me how…" Naruto's sentence was cut short when he saw the massive amount of magical power flowing from Samael, and all throughout the piano bar and its patrons, "What is this Samael, and who… who are you?"

Samaels smirk, if possible, would have grown wider at that question, "I'm a Fallen Angel like you, Naruto. My name is Lucifer."

"…"

The now identified Lucifer an eyebrow when he received no response to, what he thought was, a damned dramatic reveal, he then almost sweat dropped when Naruto burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at Naruto?"

Naruto faintly heard 'Samaels' question and immediately stopped laughing when he heard no humor in the mans voice, "I'm laughing because you can't be Lucifer."

"I am indeed Lucifer."

"Then why do I not see any devil energy flowing from you?"

"I am a Fallen Angel."

"Lucifer was a devil, and he is dead."

Lucifer rubbed his face in annoyance, and sighed, "As you can see, I'm very much alive."

"If you truly are Lucifer…" Naruto stood from his chair and his eyes glowed with more intensity, "…then you die here."

Another sigh escaped Lucifers' mouth, and he snapped his fingers. Naruto, who stood firmly on the ground, was thrown off balance when the both of them were suddenly thrown through a vortex and landed in a desert area. "You can see the outcome of any battle Naruto…" The bright sun rays that were burning the sand suddenly disappeared and darkness fell over the desert. "…what do you see when you try to draw your blade, and then fight me?"

He couldn't see Samael, but Naruto could hear him loud and clear. _'I can hardly breathe with this much magical energy in the air how will I…'_ His thoughts were cut short when the wind suddenly started to pick up, and the darkness started to swirl wildly around him like a tornado, letting bits of light creep through the barrier it had created. "Death…" Naruto grit his teeth as he stood up and looked at the now visible Samael standing a few feet away from him, and his eyes widened at what he saw. The darkness swirling around them was compressing behind the mans back, and forming a single pair of pitch black wings, that oozed black substance onto the ground behind him. "I see only death after that."

"Exactly…" Lucifer pointed directly at Naruto with a stern expression on his face, "…because I won't fight back, and when you kill me. We all die."

"But why would Father do such a thing? Why would you do such a thing?" Naruto held out his arm and a bright light covered it, revealing a black sword hilt sheathed in a black sheath. Another light came from the sword, and it unsheathed itself a little, revealing a blood red blade. "Who was Naruto Uzumaki?"

Lucifer looked surprised when he heard that name, but his expression soon turned to one of understanding when he looked into the eyes of Naruto. They had changed again, and were now an endless sea of stars and space. "Then you finally remember who you are Naruto." He crossed his arms when he saw a confused look form on Naruto's face and then frowned, "You were once a child prophesized to bring about peace… or great destruction, Naruto. So I made a deal with God when I realized what he was planning to do, and he accepted. Like me, he saw where the war was leading, and so he was all too willing to bring someone like you to his side." Lucifer uncrossed his arms and walked toward Naruto.

When he reached him, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and started to explain further, "But I knew… I knew you would choose the right path sooner or later Naruto, I knew you would choose freedom over a fake peace."

"Where is he, Lucifer? Where is Father now?" Naruto looked up at the man, and his eyes turned back to normal, seeing no need for them any more.

Lucifer smirked, "He is either recovering because of exhaustion, which is highly unlikely, or he is watching and trying to control our every move from his own dimension." The black wings behind his back suddenly disappeared, and he stood up. "My bet is on the latter, but the question now is… will you join me even after seeing what happens."

"The further can sometimes change." The sheathed sword in Naruto's hand disappeared, and he relaxed his body a bit, "This one will definitely change."

 **-The Fallen One-**

Naruto flew back to the church that night in a daze, because after his little talk with who he now knew for certain was Lucifer, he'd found out that 'Lux piano bar' served only Gods and their many female companions. No wonder Mazikeen warned him not to get attached to any women he met at the bar. He was also able to get off work early tonight to come and get his things at the church so he could move out, and so he could finally kick Freed in the face before he left the little group he'd been staying with.

He smiled when he thought about Freeds' reaction when he finally retaliated to one of his insults, but then stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice in the church. "I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head of the House of Gremory. It's wonderful to meet you, but sadly…" Naruto felt a decent amount of magical energy start to build up, and disappeared in haste, reappearing next to Rias for an instant, before kicking her across the room and stunning everyone in the room.

He looked down at the defeated Raynare, and glared, "Where is Kalawarner?"

Raynare laughed at Naruto, and then spit out blood, "Now you care, Naruto?"

"Of course I…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice, although it was strange hearing her say his name without an honorific. He ignored the beaten Raynare, and turned around to look at the white haired girl behind him, "Koneko-san, why are you here?"

Koneko's clenched her fists, and narrowed her eyes at him, "Tell me you weren't part of this Naruto… tell me now."

"I wasn't." He looked around at the rest of the devils, who were still staring at him, and then looked back at Koneko, "I see you are with them, however. I must have misjudged you, Koneko-san"

"How dare you attack Rias-sama!"

Naruto glanced to the side with his eyes glowing bright blue, and saw the same kid from earlier that day, charge at him with a red gauntlet on his left arm. He immediately recognized the sacred gear, and was shocked at first but then grew angry, and charged at him with full speed. "How dare you attack a Fallen Angel!" Naruto dodged one punch, and followed with ten crushing blows of his own, sending the brown haired kid flying into the same hole as the red head.

"Issei!" Naruto watched in interest as an unknown guy ran after Issei, and left Koneko alone with him.

He turned to the fuming girl and grit his teeth, "Why would you do this Koneko-san…" He looked at the destroyed church and frowned, "How could you do this."

"There is no need for you to answer Koneko." Naruto looked back at the hole he made, and saw the red head walk out of it with a passed out Issei, and the unknown male beside her. "You will pay for striking the next head of House Gremory, Fallen Angel."

Naruto grit his teeth even further, "You disgust me." His eyes narrowed even further when he saw her surprised look, "Hiding behind a family name, like it will give you power to survive this night. I'll make you pay for making me fight the first real friend I made Rias Gremory." Naruto's hand was soon covered in light, and when it died down, the same sword he summoned when he was with Lucifer appeared. He glanced down at it, and sighed in disappointment, "My blade won't even unsheathe for me, which means you die now." The sword vanished, and Naruto soon followed, appearing next to Rias in a flash, but soon had to dodge a massive blow to the head, and jump back from a sword slash.

"We're here for Asia-san, Naruto…" Koneko looked at him, with something of a mix between anger and sadness, playing in her eyes. "…don't make me fight you." She breathed deeply and then took a fighting stance, "Because I will."

"Asia?" Naruto scanned the destroyed church to see where Asia was, until his eyes fell on a completely still body. His eyes then went back to Koneko, and then to Raynare, "I told you not to touch Asia, Raynare. I told you she would die if you took her sacred gear!"

"You…" Raynare coughed even more blood when she tried to speak, "You aren't the boss of me Naruto. We're not all as lucky as you were."

"I told you I would leave if you went through with your plan, and you did anyway." Naruto stood straight and dusted himself off, "Did you kill them, did you kill Kalawarner and the others?" Naruto pointed his glare at Rias when he asked that question, and then waited for her answer.

"Yes…" Rias wanted to continue speaking, but was quickly cut off when Naruto spoke louder than her.

"Then your time will soon come." Four wings sprouted from his back, and the ground shattered when he took off through the fragile roof of the church. Intent on going back to the bar, knowing that his belongings were most likely destroyed.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **AN: So, some things were revealed in this chapter, and some of you probably want to know what exactly Naruto saw in that vision he had when was talking to Lucifer. Hehe… you'll have to read and find out. Anyway some parts of how and why Naruto is here in DxD was revealed, so I hope that one guest actually stayed to read that. O and Lucifer is alive? WTF! Lol most of you prob guessed who Samael is last chap, coz I left a pretty big hint last chap. Oooo, but why is he Fallen Angel and not Devil? Why would I make such a mistake! Lol nope it's done on purpose.**

 **Anyway, hope to hear the thoughts on this chap in reviews man, and for the new readers: How about giving it a follow, fav and maybe a review if you have time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fallen One: Chapter Four**

 **Written By: Slade963**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Naruto.**

 **AN: So, again, I'd like to thank all the people who took the time to say they enjoyed last chap, and also left their thoughts on it. To the people who said they didn't like last chap in a respectable way, I'd like to say I respect your view too. To the guest who kinda flamed me… I mean, I don't know why someone would purposefully log out of their account and then leave a stupid flame on someones' story. If you honestly don't like this fic, then you know, leave a review that tells me that in a respectable manner… or you know just leave, but it's whatever man.**

 **The guest who said it was stupid to not start off as a single pairing and then end up as one… Yeah… I honestly don't know how to respond to that, coz well, even if I don't think it's stupid… you obviously do, and I think it's cool that you think someone should stick to one partner for their entire life and not have a relationship with more than one partner**

 **RECAP:**

Naruto grit his teeth even further, "You disgust me." His eyes narrowed even further when he saw her surprised look, "Hiding behind a family name, like it will give you power to survive this night. I'll make you pay for making me fight the first real friend I made Rias Gremory." Naruto's hand was soon covered in light, and when it died down, the same sword he summoned when he was with Lucifer appeared. He glanced down at it, and sighed in disappointment, "My blade won't even unsheathe for me, which means you die now." The sword vanished, and Naruto soon followed, appearing next to Rias in a flash, but soon had to dodge a massive blow to the head, and jump back from a sword slash.

"We're here for Asia-san, Naruto…" Koneko looked at him, with something of a mix between anger and sadness, playing in her eyes. "…don't make me fight you." She breathed deeply and then took a fighting stance, "Because I will."

"Asia?" Naruto scanned the destroyed church to see where Asia was, until his eyes fell on a completely still body. His eyes then went back to Koneko, and then to Raynare, "I told you not to touch Asia, Raynare. I told you she would die if you took her sacred gear!"

"You…" Raynare coughed even more blood when she tried to speak, "You aren't the boss of me Naruto. We're not all as lucky as you were."

"I told you I would leave if you went through with your plan, and you did anyway." Naruto stood straight and dusted himself off, "Did you kill them, did you kill Kalawarner and the others?" Naruto pointed his glare at Rias when he asked that question, and then waited for her answer.

"Yes…" Rias wanted to continue speaking, but was quickly cut off when Naruto spoke louder than her.

"Then your time will soon come." Four wings sprouted from his back, and the ground shattered when he took off through the fragile roof of the church. Intent on going back to the bar, knowing that his belongings were most likely destroyed.

 **BEGIN CHAPTER:**

"Naruto… dude where are you?"

Naruto rubbed his face and slowly opened his eyes, taking note of the aching pain in his head, and the fact that he was laying over a couch in just a boxer. "Tojiro… is that you?" He looked around; trying to take in his surroundings, but all he saw was empty bottles and nachos on the floor and furniture. "Where are we man?"

"We're…" Tojiro's sentence was cut off when he suddenly threw up in the trash bin he held under his mouth. He moaned in pain and wiped his mouth, "Damn… anyway we're in our new apartment I think."

"What happened last night?" Naruto pushed the bottles on the couch down to the floor and lay down on it, sighing in relief when his head hit the soft pillows.

Tojiro shuffled over to Naruto, pushing the bottles in front of him away with his feet as he walked, and slunk down in front of the couch, "Dude… I remember you being all angry about something, us talking for a while, and me saying we should throw a party to welcome you as my new roommate, and then… blank." He turned his head toward Naruto, and made an effort to hold back the urge to throw up again, "What do you remember?"

"Same as you, but for some reason I remember us stealing some guys Ferrari and then picking up random women, while dropping them off at an apartment complex." Naruto rubbed his temples in an effort to try and calm his headache, "Did we steal some guys' car?"

"Ugh… let me check my pockets." Tojiro emptied his pockets and looked at everything that came out of it. "Uhh… I have a bill for all this alcohol, six numbers, meaning my phone is gone again, and some money for food I guess." He looked up at Naruto with a questioning look, "I would ask you to do the same, but it seems like you don't have any pants on."

Naruto absentmindedly scratched his chest, and stared at the ceiling in disinterest, "I wonder where my clothes went, and do we have to go to work today?"

"I think it's our day off…" Tojiro stared at the things lying on the ground, and caught sight of a note, "…Hey, it looks like you have training with Samael today, and I have the day off."

"I still can't believe you're his brother in law." Naruto looked down at Tojiro with a weak grin on his face, "What's it like to have a sister like Mazikeen?"

Tojiro instinctively winced when he thought about Mazikeen, "If you don't mind constant flicks to the back of your head when you're annoying, then she's cool." He stood up and stumbled toward a door, that looked like an old western saloon door, "I'm gonna make some breakfast, you want some?"

"Yeah."

Tojiro smirked as he looked back at Naruto while saying, "Then come and make some."

Naruto sat up on the couch, and rubbed his face again, "Damn you, you bastard…" He was about to continue his rant, but he heard a sound coming from the couch. He stuck his hand in between the couch cushions, and to his surprise pulled out his phone. "Wonder who it is…" He touched the answer button and put it on loud speaker, "Hello?"

"…Naruto… is that you?"

Naruto sighed when he recognized the voice, "Morning Koneko-san, how are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, but why are you only picking up now?"

Tojiro stuck his head out of the kitchen at that moment, "Yo, Naruto, if you don't get your ass up you'll be late!" He winced after he yelled that sentence, and grumbled about stupid ideas before going back to breakfast.

Naruto also winced at the volume of Tojiro's voice, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Damn that bastard, anyway, let's talk later Koneko, I have to go." He hung up and went into the kitchen, to at least eat something before his day started.

Tojiro looked up from his breakfast when he saw Naruto walk into the kitchen, and gained a perverted smirk, "Soooo, was that the girl you were so angry over last night?"

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed as he took a sandwich out of Tojiro's plate and sat down next to him, "Damn Koneko…" He took a bite of the sandwich and started chewing, "…I can't believe I misjudged her like that." He looked across the table and saw Tojiro drinking something, "Can I get some of that?"

Tojiro smirked as he looked at Naruto and down to the drink in his hand, "Do you really want to drink blood so early in the morning?"

"Ugh… so Vampires actually drink blood like juice, or are you just weird like that?" Naruto put his sandwich down and walked over to the fridge, taking out a beer and drinking it while still standing there.

"Meh I picked it up from my old man, haven't really thought about it as weird though." Tojiro licked some blood off his lips and turned to Naruto, "Anyway, what are you going to do about your clothes?"

Naruto looked down at his boxers, and actually thought about that dilemma for the first time, "I don't really know… do you have something you haven't worn yet?"

 **-The Fallen One-**

Naruto adjusted the pink tie he had on, and grumbled as he looked at the pink vest and pink pants he also wore. "Damn that Vampire bastard…" He didn't like wearing flashy colors nowadays, and this bright pink color went completely against his dress code. He walked up to where he saw Samael sitting and slumped down next to the man, while nursing his temples, "Morning boss, and sorry I'm late."

Samael sipped his martini and glanced at Naruto as he lay his head on the counter, "Morning Naruto, and if I may be so forward as to ask, where is my Ferrari?"

Naruto looked up at the man with half closed eyes, and then sighed, "First let me just say that I'm surprised it was yours, even if it doesn't look like it. Second, I do not know where your car is."

"Hmm…" Samael took another sip of his martini and glanced at the watch on Naruto's arm this time, "…at least you still have that."

Naruto looked at the watch and then back to Samael, "I took it off when Tojiro said we'd have a party." He then reached behind the counter and took out his emergency hangover beer, before sitting up in his chair and drinking it.

Samael nodded in approval before looking back at the watch, "Seems she's late again…"

"Who are you-"

"Oooo~ Lucifoo-chan~ I'm hoooome~!" Naruto's sentence was cut of by a womans' loud yelling, and he winced in pain as her voice rang through his head. He watched in astonishment as a pink blur shot passed him, and almost tackled Samael out of his chair. "O, did you miss me, did you miss me, Lucifoo-chan?! Huh huh?!"

Samael sighed as he tried to keep his composure, while the pink haired woman rubbed her cheek against his, "Could you keep your voice down, Hinan, our guest has somewhat of a hangover."

"What…" Hinan gasped dramatically when she saw who sat next to Samael, and then immediately let go of the man. She walked next to Naruto, and then leaned in, until her nose touched his, "Could it be? No way…" She giggled when he leaned away from her, but then she turned away from him and back to Samael, "Is that him? Oooo~ if it is, can I keep him, hmm… can I?"

"His name is Naruto, Hinan, and no you can't keep him." Samael grunted in frustration when the woman broke down, and started to soak his shoulder in her tears, "Damn it, Hinan, can you stop acting like a child for a moment?"

Naruto took that moment to interrupt the two's little conversation, to find out who exactly this crazy woman was, "Hey Samael, who is this?"

"This Naruto, is your training…"

Hinan quickly recovered from her funk, and slung an arm around Naruto's neck, "My name is Hinan, you hunk of a man…" She giggled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "…also, you'll be coming with me today. We're gonna take out an army or whatever~." Hinan suddenly clapped her hands and sat on the counter in front of Naruto, "That's not important though, because after that we'll be going on a date, right?" She crossed her legs and leaned in toward Naruto, "Right?"

Naruto, for his part, just put his empty beer bottle down and turned toward Samael, "Explain to me what she meant by an army, Samael, because I'm not in the mood to decipher that."

Samael looked at the pouting Hinan, and then back to Naruto, "Hinan is one of my four generals, Naruto, and I've tasked her with training you. Especially with your sword, because I am certain you haven't been given enough opportunities to use it."

Hinan ruffled Naruto's hair and then smiled down at him, "So what do you think about my outfit Naru-chan?"

Naruto gave the womans outfit a quick scan, and saw that she wore a tight-fitting black dress, with a long slip on her right leg-side. She also had on a pair of stilettos that seemed to be studded with diamonds. He looked into Hinans' green eyes, and saw the small blush on her cheeks, "Are those real diamonds?"

Hinan broke out in laughter as she heard him ask the question, and almost rolled off the counter, but she soon calmed down, "Hmm, yes they are Naru-chan!" She quickly covered her mouth when she saw Naruto wince pain, and gained an apologetic look as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "O I'm terribly sorry, Naru-chan, I'm told I get too excited sometimes… but Oooo~, look at the time, it's time for us to go!"

Samael watched a vortex appear next to them with a calm expression, and took another sip of his martini, "Make sure they know who you are, Hinan. It's time the underworld starts to know the truth."

"Of course, Lucifoo-chan!" Hinan grabbed Naruto by the wrist, and threw him through the vortex before he knew what was going on, and then turned back to Samael, "I've been waiting so long you know." She licked her lips as she turned back to the vortex, "I've been waiting so long for something interesting to happen!" As soon as she finished, she jumped through the vortex, and it closed behind her.

Samael turned around in his chair and looked at his empty bar, with a sad smile on his face, and took the last sip of his martini, "Well old friend, it looks like we'll be parting ways soon…" His eyes roamed over to his prized piano, that a very famous musician had given him, "…but until then, I'll just enjoy the moment."

He walked over to the piano, and sat down to play a few notes, that is until he remembered something, "Hmm… I do hope Hinan leaves someone alive." He tapped his chin and thought about that possibility for a moment, "I should really have told her to."

 **-The Fallen One-**

Naruto stumbled through the vortex, but quickly regained his footing, and started to dust his clothes off, "Damn, what the hell is that womans problem…"

Hinan gasped from next to Naruto's ear, and tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at him, "Why would you be so mean, Naru-chan~" She slung an arm around his neck and sighed dramatically, "Here your new sensei is, trying to get her student in the best shape of his life, and all he does is insult her year in and year out!" She fell to her knees and looked up at the sky with tears streaming down her eyes, "Where have I gone wrong as a sensei!"

Naruto for his part, could only look at the pink haired woman with a deadpan expression. He shook his head in disbelief, and decided to take in his surroundings. What he saw surprised him, because they were standing on top of a cliff, and below them stood a massive castle, which had guards flying around it. He looked back at the still crying woman, and then sighed, "You know, you haven't even been my sensei for half an hour, right? And where are we anyway?"

"Hey that's right!" Hinan suddenly jumped up and snapped her fingers, "I completely forgot about the 'mission'"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the emotionally unstable woman, and asked her an obvious question, "Why did you say mission with air quotes?"

"Well~ how about you tell me what you think about my new outfit, and I might tell you about it." Hinan gave a twirl to show off her new outfit, and stared at Naruto expectantly.

"What do you-" Naruto stopped talking when he saw that she had indeed changed her outfit, and now wore a dark-blue mini skirt, with a white see-through top, and white boots. "Ok, now you're just teasing me too much Hinan-san, but could we please just get to why we're here?"

"O, you're just no fun Naru-chan…" Hinan pulled out a pair of glasses, put them on, and then turned to the castle, "Well, basically Naru-chan, there's someone in there that is trying to be all high and mighty with Laviathan-chans' name, and he asked Lucifoo-chan to take care of her." She looked back at Naruto for a moment and asked, "You following?" When she saw him nod, she continued, "Anyway, since Leviathan-chan didn't have the energy, or was most likely too lazy to come here, and Lucifoo-chan is too busy, I got stuck with it. So yeah, she has all these evil human magicians under her control, and we're here to wipe them out."

"Humans?"

"O don't worry Naru-chan, they're all evil, pretty much devils if you ask me, but you just need to fight against the one I was talking about." She glanced back at Naruto with a cheeky smile on her face, "Soooo~ Naru-chan, want to see what your sensei can do, hmmm… do you?!"

"No, I want you to promise me that you won't kill the humans."

"What~! But come on~ I haven't had fun in a while!"

"I won't kill humans, Hinan-san!"

Hinan looked at Naruto with puffed up cheeks for a few seconds, but then she smiled, "Ok, but then you have to call me sensei! O, and you should also drink this, it will help with the hangover." She handed him a vial of clear liquid, with an expectant look.

Naruto sighed in resignation of the womans enthusiasm, but nodded none the less, and took the vial before drinking it, "Sure _sensei._ "

Hinan gained a bright smile when she heard him say that, and she jumped around in excitement, "Yes, finally someone who respects my talents!" She suddenly stopped, and thought about her outburst for a moment, "O wait, I'm suppose to say that after you're stunned by my awesomeness, and beg me to teach you more… OK, HERE I GO!"

Naruto's knees buckled under an invisible pressure when a purple light enveloped Hinan, and a green magic circle appeared before her. He watched in awe as a massive one also appeared over the entire castle, and then started to lower itself onto it. As the circle lowered itself over the castle, it disappeared within the circle, as if the circle was eating the castle. Naruto watched further as half of the castle was 'eaten, and then the circle disappeared. The guards around the castle were going crazy as they searched for the enemy, and Hinan was just laughing at them, she turned to Naruto and smiled at him, "Fall."

Naruto was about to ask her what the hell she said that for, until he saw the massive structure of half a castle falling from the sky, toward the rest of the remaining castle. Hinan laughed even more when she saw the attempts by the magicians to stop the castle, and how they suddenly fell by their own attacks.

Naruto looked at the chaos unfolding in front of him, and then back at the woman who looked like she hadn't even been doing anything. He felt a sudden weight in his left hand and looked down to see his sword already sitting there, which made his eyes widen in shock, "I didn't even call you forth, Ruin, why have you come?"

"Oooo~, is that the sword!" Hinan bent down until she was at eye level with the blade, and then gave it a devilish grin, "Hmmm, can I touch it, please please PLEASE, can I touch it!"

"No!" Naruto held his blade out of the range of Hinans' poking finger, with an angry expression. "Do not ever touch this sheath!"

' **Come on, Naruto, let her touch it! I want to see how she looks when she becomes nothing but an empty shell of her former self!'**

' _Damn this cocky bastard.'_ Naruto grit his teeth to the point that it strained his jaw. He looked down at the black sheath, with a black sword hilt sticking out of it, and sighed. "I'll ask again then. Why are you here, Ruin?"

" **I sensed this womans immense suppressed power when she used a small amount of it. I also felt the madness dwelling within her, and so I came for a fight."**

This time Hinan heard what Ruin said, as it spoke aloud now, and she tilted her head in confusion, "Madness? O no, no, no little swordie. I'm simply a little eccentric you see~" She turned around and pointed to the fallen magicians and spread her arms, "You see! I didn't even kill them!"

"We won't be fighting her Ruin, but will you let me use you for another fight?" Naruto knew it was a hopeful request, but it was worth a try.

" **No."**

' _Yeah I thought so, but still…'_ He looked down at the sword with a glare and gripped it hard, "I need you to co-operate today Ruin! Do not make this difficult for me!"

"…"

"Ruin!"

" **What? You know you can't use me without my consent, and you can't just not use me when I want to fight, because I have something you need."**

Naruto's anger flared when he was reminded of his mistake, and how Ruin gained the upper hand over him. "Damn you, you damn parasite."

" **O? Keep talking like that and you'll keep being the weakling you are!"**

Hinan, who had been watching the conversation between Naruto and Ruin, with not much interest, perked up when she heard that and smiled sweetly. "Oooo~ so Naru-chan has a parasite living inside him? How gross can you get?!"

"Ugh… It just acts like a parasite, Hinan-san, so don't call me gross." Naruto took hold of the sword hilt and breathed in deep, "This is your last chance to consent, Ruin!"

" **You do know what happens if you draw that sword, yes?"**

Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew Ruin had a massive grin on its face, and was definitely enjoying this but he needed to go through with it. "Yes, because when the time comes, I will need to have mastered you."

" **O, master me you say? … I wonder if I should give you a chance, just to see you fail?"**

"No~! I want to see what happens when he draws that sword without your consent!" That outburst came from Hinan who was waving her arms in the air, with an excited glint in her eyes- most likely curious of what would happen if he did. Then she suddenly turned around to look at the destroyed castle in interest, "O, looks like our target is getting ready to come and meet her attackers!" She clapped her hands in excitement, and shouted in glee, "I can't wait to see you in action, Naru-chan!"

" **Fine."**

Naruto knew what that one word meant immediately, and he smiled at finally getting his power back again. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He sprouted four wings from his back, and raised his magic power to its limit, then he drew his sword.

Hinans' eyes sparkled even further when she looked at the golden-white aura that started to surround Naruto. "Wow~!" She clapped her hands in praise, and watched further as the aura expanded into a circle around him and exploded into the morning sky. She didn't even close her eyes against the blinding light the aura caused, and just tried take in every detail that she could. When the aura finally disappeared , stars could be seen in Hinans' eyes, and she looked like a child on Christmas who received the present he had wanted all along. She pushed her glasses up a little and said, "That was totally worth the risk to have impaired vision from now on!"

She ran up to Naruto and hugged him around the neck while giggling, "You're so cute! And look at this; you even have eight wings now?! How cool is this?!"

How she moved from hugging his neck, to curiously poking at his wings faster than he could see, Naruto did not know. However, just like she said, Naruto now had eight black wings sprouting from his back. He smiled when he felt his own power flowing through his body again, after who knows how long. "Sigh… This feels so much better." He slapped Hinans' poking finger away when she continued to do so, and looked at the person flying toward them.

"Hinan-san, cou…"

"Hey, hey, hey… I told you to call me Hinan-sensei!"

"Hinan-sensei, could you take care of this watch for a little while?" Naruto took the watch Samael gave him off, and held it out to her in his palm.

"Sure, I'll be over here relaxing while I watch you." Hinan took the watch from him and then went to sit on a chair, which seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Ok, that's it! How do things just pop out of nowhere around you?!"

"Well~, you see… O, look Leviathan-chan is here!" said Hinan, pointed behind him and smiling excitedly.

"Who the hell dares attack ME! Do you know who I am, commoners?!"

Naruto heard a loud crash behind him, and then heard a woman scream at the top of her lungs at them. Curious to see who this angry woman is, he turned around to look at her. When he saw who it was however, anger erupted from his very core! When he saw that brown skin, blue eyes and red-framed glasses, dark brown hair, and sinister scowl, he knew exactly who it was. "YOU!"

The new arrival was a little shocked by Naruto's sudden outburst, but when she finally recognized his face, she started to laugh, "Hahaha! You have to be kidding! This weakling wants to pick a fight with me again?! How stupid can he be!"

"O? Weakling she said… I would not have let that slide Naru-chan~!"

Naruto ignored Hinans' pointless comment and charged magic power into the sheath in his left hand. When he was satisfied with the amount stored in it, his eyes morphed into the shape of the earth and he suddenly disappeared from the womans view, only to reappear beside her, "Die!" The point of his sheath slammed into her stomach before she could even register what he was doing, and blue lightning erupted from it, and through her stomach.

The woman sunk to her knees in shock, held her bleeding stomach, and looked up to Naruto with disbelieving eyes, "What the hell… you were just a weakling last time…"

Hinan for her part, spit the tea she was about to drink out in surprise, and her eyes bugged out in a comical fashion, "Whaaaaaat! What was that?! Boooooooooooooo! I want my money back dammit!" She was about to go on with her rant when she saw Naruto aim the point of the sheath to the womans face, and quickly appeared beside him to grip his wrist, "Hey now, I was told to keep her alive you know~… so if you kill her, I'll be in BIG trouble~"

Naruto glared at Hinan, and tried to free his wrist from her grip, but she was surprisingly strong, "Let go Hinan! I'll kill her right now!"

Hinan gave Naruto a sweet smile and her eyes narrowed as a result, "Now Naru-can~…" Her grip became far stronger suddenly, and Naruto had to tighten his arm, or it would break, "…sensei needs her alive, so won't you let me handle this please?"

' _What the hell is this feeling of dread?'_

' **I told you how dangerous she is fool!'**

' _Damn…'_ He grit his teeth and glared down at the woman, who was bleeding in front of him, _'…will killing this devil be worth it if it means fighting Hinan?'_ With Ruin willingly working with him, he could stand a chance, but that was a big 'if', so he took the cautious root for now until he knew what Hinan could really do. "Ok, I'll stand down."

Hinan immediately let go of Naruto's wrist, and clapped her hands excitedly, "Yay! Now, time to be serious, so calm down Hinan…" She hummed to herself for a few seconds and then bent down, until she was face to face with the other woman, "Hey Leviathan-chan~!" When she saw the woman floating in and out of consciousness, she gripped her hair and then gave her a few slaps, "Hey, hey, you need to stay awake ok? Come on~ they might even come and save you in a few moments! But look I'm getting off topic now, because of you!" Hinan shook her head to stay focused and then pointed her finger at the woman, "Look, if you survive, we will need you to go and tell the others who are trying to start chaos, that the ones they're descendants of don't want that ok?! Hey, you better be listening, or we will get very angry! Coz, you know, we will be the ones to do that so we don't want unwelcome variables!" She slapped the woman for good measure and then smiled, "Hmm… also, don't be hung up on revenge like blondie seems to be, that's just not cool! O wait, no, that's not what I was suppose to say…" She tapped her finger on her chin, and pressed her lips together, as if to think about what she was to say next. "Right! What I meant was- Deliver the message, or you all die. Us 'elders' don't have much patience you know?" With her piece said, she gave the woman one last slap just because she wasted her time.

Hinan jumped up to her feet, and stretched with a satisfied smile, before turning around to Naruto, "So, what was that about Naru-chan?"

"…"

"Hmm… personal hey? What, did she rape you? Fufufu… just kidding, come on let's get out of here!" A vortex suddenly appeared behind Naruto, and he walked through it without a word.

"Naru-chan~ I still have your watch you know?"

 **-The Fallen One-**

A few minutes after Naruto left with Hinan, Samael was still playing the piano, but he suddenly stopped when he heard someone speak over by the counter. "Hmm… I always loved it when you played, my child. How wonderful it is to hear your talent up close again."

Samael looked up when he heard a familiar female voice, that should no longer exist, and his eyes slightly widened when he looked into the eyes of the woman. Those piercing blue eyes, long silky grey hair and serene smile, there was no mistaking who it was. "How dare you…" It came out as nothing more than a whisper, but the malice carried in Samaels' voice projected his true feelings. His eyes narrowed, and a moment later his prized piano shattered into splinters.

"O…" The woman seemed surprised by this development; however, she stayed calm and just crossed her legs to the other side. "…I was certain you would destroy Japan in a fit of rage after seeing me in this form. How disappointing that it did not work out as planned."

"How can you be this cruel father…" Black substance started to leak off of Samaels body by this point, but he did his best to reign in his emotions, and after the woman didn't reply he continued. "Why show yourself as my dead wife? Are only here to torment me?!"

"Hmm…" The woman started to tap her finger on the counter, and her smile turned into something between charming and sadistic. "Now why would I torment you, my child? In fact, I have only come to ask you not to get involved with this supposed treaty that is to take place soon." She stopped tapping her finger, and looked at her surroundings for the first time, "Quite a comfy place you have here by the way."

"Or what? You will kill me in the form of the woman I loved most in this world?" By now Samael was radiating with power, and the black substance that was leaking off of him, was eating away at his surroundings. "Or are you here for Naruto?"

"Hmm… O heavens no, it's not time for any of that yet. This little story of ours is only in its prologue. Your chapter has not yet come and little Naruto is our protagonist, isn't he? Yes, yes, he must first find out who and what I am, and then find the determination to kill me…" The woman stopped talking when she saw Samael become increasingly angry, and she waved her finger in a circle, which shot out golden chains that restrained him. Then she continued as if nothing happened afterwards, "Yes, then he must gain love, so I can crush it before his very eyes." A glint shined in her eyes for a second, and she smiled sweetly at Samael, "Don't you think a broken protagonist is much more interesting, him being a flawed hero and all that? Hmm… I can see him using those eyes of mine to hunt me down, and a glorious battle ensuing after that. How exciting is that?"

Samael growled at the woman in front of him, "Father, he will stop what you are planning… I will make certain of that!"

That statement did not manage to erase the womans sweet smile, and she just continued to tap her finger, "Hmm… that's why you're here, don't you know? When the student sees his teacher die by the 'evil' God, it will make for an interesting development, right? At least I think so…" She stood and walked over to Samael, "Of course, he has my eyes, so things will not always work out as I've planned…" A light glow enveloped the woman and she slowly changed her form into an old man, with long white hair, black eyes, white beard and a white robe. "Hmm… I saw you getting progressively angry, so it's best to change into a form you are comfortable with. As I was saying though, I need Naruto to gain all sorts of things, so you must play your part in this you know?"

"You can talk all you want Father, but we both know Naruto will destroy you…" Samael glared at the new face in front of him, "…and I will see that happen."

"No, I'm afraid that just wont do…" The old man started to walk around Samael in a circle, all the while scrutinizing him with his eyes, "You must die when your chapter comes, that's the cornerstone of my plan you know? By the way, you have become strong, haven't you? Almost as strong as I am, in fact… hmm, too bad you have reached your limit."

"Why are you really here Father?!"

"O, yes, I certainly came here to ask you to not disturb my plans, but I've also come to give you a gift." The man pulled a scroll out of his robe, and stuffed it in Samaels' pocket, "Those are the whereabouts of beings trying to create chaos in this little game of ours. Seeing as you sent Hinan-chan out to deal with another nuisance, I supposed I'll have you deal with these… I'm busy doing other things, you know?"

"What makes you think we will do your dirty work?" Samael glared at the man before him one last time, and then power erupted from him, shattering the chains constraining him and sending a shockwave through his bar.

Nothing was destroyed in the bar, however, and the old man just continued to smile, "Hmm… you would have really regretted that if I hadn't shielded this place from damage, you know? Anyway, you'll do it because you want to, of course, when have you actually done what I order you to?" The man gave Samael one last smile, before disappearing without a trace, but one last statement floated in the air. "By the way… I will find the girl soon enough, Lucifer."

Samael stared at the place his father stood for a few seconds, before walking over to the counter with shaky hands, "Damnit, how did he find out about her? I made sure he lost his eyes before making my move!" He grit his teeth in frustration, and tried to make himself a martini to calm down, but found it impossible with his shaking hands. He looked at the glass in front of him, and then threw it against the wall in frustration, "FUCK!"

When he noticed his breathing had become erratic, he sat down and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He took out his phone and held three to speed dial, when he heard it ring only once and someone answered, he sighed in relief, "Get more guards, strengthen every cloaking shield we have and in two weeks you bring her to me. Do not let anyone find that girl, because if they do, then everything will be lost!"

"What happened boss?"

Lucifer thought for a moment if he should tell his old friend what happened, and in the end decided to do just that. "Father knows about her."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, so just do your best." With everything he could do, done, he hung up and looked at his watch. _'It will still be a while till they get back…'_

He hadn't even finished thinking that when he suddenly saw a vortex form in front of him. "Lucifoo-chan~!... We're back~!"

Samael looked up in surprise when he heard Hinans' cheerful greeting and looked at her with a disapproving look, "Hinan, I thought I told you to let Naruto handle this. So why are you back so early?"

Hinan frowned when she heard that, and pouted, "Naru-chan went crazy and we were done in no time. It was sooooooo boring~!" She slunk down in a chair and leaned her cheek on her palm, "Now he is just brooding like some emo fake with blond hair."

"Naruto, what happened?" Samael motioned for him to sit, and then finally made that martini he'd wanted.

"Never mind that, what happened to the piano, Lucifoo-chan~!" Hinan was now over by the shattered piano, and kicking the rubble in interest.

"I'll tell you later, Hinan, now come on Naruto."

Naruto put his watch on his wrist and then looked at Samael for a second, "I simply saw one of the devils who killed my captain, best friend, and squad in front of me, so I took care of her… or I would have." He ran his fingers across his watch in thought, and gave a sad smile for a moment, before looking back up to Samael, "Can I have my day off now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, I'll be on time tomorrow." With that said, Naruto walked out of the door and headed to his destination.

Hinan watched Naruto leave with a sweet smile on her face, "So, you want hear about what happened?" She turned to Samael and her smile became even more excited, "You know he almost attacked me!"

 **-The Fallen One-**

Naruto sipped on the straw of the milkshake he just bought with a satisfied sigh, "Man, it's good to get some sugar in me after a morning like that." He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out with a yawn, when he finished his stretch he felt his phone vibrate and then heard it ring. Interested, he looked at the number, but it was unknown so he ignored it. After a while it rang again, and again, so he just picked it up, "Hello?"

"Damnit Naruto, why are you only picking up now?!"

"Tojiro, why are YOU calling me from an unknown number?" Naruto sighed at his irritating friend, and just took another sip of his milkshake to calm down.

"Dude, I lost my phone remember? And anyway, I'm calling 'coz I'm about to have sex."

Another sigh escaped from Naruto's mouth, "I hope you're not taking her to the apartment, because we decided LAST NIGHT to not bring girls home during the day, you bastard!"

"You know, that was a stupid rule because it's only useful when I sleep during the day. So can you do me a solid and not come home yet?"

"Fine, but you have to do the chores for the rest of the month."

"What the hell! Where does that come into play?!"

Naruto gave a victory grin when he heard that outburst, "I don't know which number it is, but check our list of rules." He took another sip and then hung the phone up while Tojiro was still ranting.

"Hey, can I join you for a bit?"

Naruto looked to the side when he heard a familiar voice, and when he looked into her eyes, he almost smiled, "Hey, Koneko-san…" He glanced at the two chocolate cake slices on plates in her hands, and instinctively licked his lips, "Only if I can have one of those…" It was a hopeful ask, because from the few encounters he had with her, she didn't like sharing. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when she smiled and put one plate in front of him.

Koneko sat down across from Naruto, and stared at his milkshake for a moment before looking up at him, "I apologize for the misunderstanding yesterday, Naruto-san."

Naruto took the spoon that came with the slice, and ate a piece of it, "O, this is good cake." He smiled to himself when he swallowed the piece and the flavor still danced on his taste buds, but then he frowned toward Koneko, "It was no mistake, Koneko-san, your devil group attacked Fallen Angels, killed them even. It doesn't matter why you did it, that's what you did." He put the spoon down, and gave a smile toward Koneko, "So I'll ask you one thing, Koneko-san, why do you follow Rias Gremory?"

Koneko looked at Naruto, and then down at the piece of cake on her plate, "You know how you said you're alone? Well I was too, but she took me in and then I was no longer alone."

"Tojiro told me devils have slaves these days, is that what she's doing to you?" Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at Koneko, to watch her reaction, but none came.

"The Gremory family is very kind to their peerage members, Naruto-san, so please don't call us slaves."

"Koneko, a slave that gets treated kindly is still a slave!" Naruto watched Koneko just eat her slice of cake, and then smile up at him.

"Hey, what's with the familiarity all of a sudden?" She tapped her spoon on the plate for a while and then ate another piece, "Anyway, I just came to apologize if I caused you any trouble. You've been kind to me these past few days."

Naruto looked into the girls' eyes, and he still saw the same loneliness he saw on that first day he met her, "Hey…" He took a chance and slowly took one of her hands into his, then he smiled at her, "You know, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you better."

Koneko felt how soft Naruto was touching her hand, and a small blush broke out over her cheeks when she finally registered that he was holding her hand. She looked into Naruto's blue eyes, and before she knew it, she nodded in agreement.

"Cool! So you don't know this, but I didn't much care for earth other than for their sweets before a few weeks ago." Naruto leaned back in his chair with a reminiscing smile, but then went back to sipping his milkshake, "No though, Tojiro has shown me a lot of new things, and I can't get enough of the Arcade."

"Let me guess, you like Anime now too?" Koneko smiled when Naruto stopped eating and nodded in confirmation.

"You like it too?"

"No, but I have to cosplay every now and then for a client… that's fun"

Naruto smirked when he heard the sarcasm laced into those words, "So no anime then, anyway how about I get you a milkshake, and then we go see if there isn't a movie you like screening."

Koneko raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Who says I want one?"

"Pfff… I see you glancing at mine, and I'm not sharing."

 **-The Fallen One-**

"Ugh… that movie was sooooo boring!"

Koneko took a bite out of the chocolate she was holding, and gave Naruto a blank stare, "You were the one who wanted to watch an action movie."

"It's not like you were complaining!" Naruto massaged his stiff neck, and smiled down at Koneko, "So, you want to shoot some pool? I know a great place."

"I don't know how to shoot pool, though." Koneko frowned a little when she had to admit that she couldn't do something.

"No worries, because if you want, I can even teach how to do it." Naruto turned a corner and pointed ahead of him, "Look there it is, so do you want to learn something new?"

"Why not…"

Naruto smiled down at Koneko, and was just about to say something, when a massive explosion rocked the area they were in and sent people flying. Koneko and him were the only ones who could withstand the shockwave, and so they were the only ones left in the vicinity.

"Naruto the chosen one…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard his name being said with a title, and he tried to see through all the dust hanging in the air. When he couldn't he decided to check up on Koneko, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Koneko nodded toward Naruto, and started to put on her fingerless gloves, while glaring in the direction the voice came from.

A golden light suddenly spread through the air, and the dust immediately dissipated, revealing a young black haired man in golden armor. He walked forward until he was only a few feet away from Naruto, and then grinned, "I have been sent to test your skills, and extract some vital information."

Naruto grit his teeth and looked back down at Koneko, "This isn't your fight, so you should just go."

Koneko's eyes widened a little when he suggested she run away, and she glared back at him, "Do you think I can't handle this?!"

"No, I simply mean this isn't your fight." He smiled down at her and gave her a little nudge, "So, just go eat your chocolate somewhere while I deal with this deuce."

The black haired man unsheathed a fairly large broad sword, and stabbed it into the ground before him, and rested his hands on it, "Yes, this is a fight between Naruto and I, Victor Angel!" He gave Koneko a large grin and laughed as if he had already won.

"Like I said, deuce." He looked back at Victor and frowned, "So, don't even be bothered by this."

"Fine then, I won't help." Koneko sighed and walked away from the two, to go and watch the fight from another spot.

Naruto glared at this Victor guy, and his eyes morphed into the shape image of earth, "Who sent you?"

"That should be no secret Naruto. I, Victor Angel, am one of the twelve apostles of God! I have come here to see if you know where that traitor Lucifer is hiding the heathen girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Victor stopped laughing when he heard Naruto's question and frowned at him, "I am talking about Athena, boy. Where is Lucifer hiding her!"

' _What's this guy talking about?'_ Naruto sighed as he felt the mans power rise, and another shockwave hit him, "This just isn't my day…" He grit his teeth as he summoned his sword again, and gave it a quick glance. "Ruin, don't make this difficult on me."

" **I have no qualms with you using** _ **my**_ **power this time."**

Naruto was a little taken back when the sword unsheathed itself with an argument, but he took its attitude at face value, "Twice in one day? Well, at least something goods happening…" He took hold of the hilt, and relished in the feeling of his power flowing back into him when he drew it. A golden aura enveloped him again, and when it finally disappeared, Naruto smirked at Victor. "I don't know what you are talking about, but you have harmed numerous innocent humans, and for that you will pay!"

Victor smirked back at Naruto, and gripped his broadswords hilt with force, "Leo, lend me your strength so I may crush this bug for information!" His broadsword gave of an orange glow, and Victor immediately dashed off toward Naruto.

"Is he serious?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw Victor suddenly disappear in the middle of his dash and then appear right in front of him, ready to slash at him. However, Naruto completely disregarded the victor in front of him, and shot a lightning bolt into the air out of the tip of his sheath.

Victor appeared directly above Naruto with his broadsword pointed in his direction, but was surprised when he saw a lightning bolt heading toward him at blinding speed. He grit his teeth, and narrowly evaded the attack, before pointing his broadsword at Naruto again and finally firing his attack, "Hunters Claw!" His broadsword pulsated with an orange glow, and hundreds of claws rushed out of it, heading straight for Naruto.

"Damn, his fast." Naruto's eyes darted around, taking in every detail of the attack, and then glowed blue. "Got it." His wings moved and he shot of into the sky, crushing the ground around him. His sword glowed bright red and he slashed through one claw, before dashing through the rest of the claws with minimal effort, and heading straight for Victor. He slashed his sword multiple times before him, and it sent dozens of energy arcs flying toward the surprised Victor. He didn't stop there, however, and sent dozens more lightning bolts toward the man out of the tip of his sheath, and then waited to see the outcome.

The attacks hit, and a big explosion occurred that sent smoke flying everywhere, which caused Naruto to frown. His eyes scanned the smoke for any sign of movement in the smoke, and after a few seconds, they glowed with a blue hue.

"Meteor pack!"

Naruto started to spin his sword when he was suddenly surrounded by copies of Victor, and they all let loose a multitude of projectiles with the head of a lion. His sword began to spin faster by his side, while glowing bright red, and a red stream of energy connect his wrist with its hilt. "Death light barrage!" The stream of energy extended and he swung the spinning sword around, which caused hundreds of thin red streams to surround him, before thickening and flying in all directions. Explosions went off all around Naruto at that moment and he gripped his sword again, with narrowed eyes.

His eyes shifted to the side and he blocked a slash from Victors' broadsword, with his sheath, before slashing at the man with his sword. Catching him on the cheek before he could fully dodge and then kicking him away, toward the ground. Naruto smiled as he aimed his sheath toward the already standing Victor, "Idiot." His sheath pulsated with orange energy, and hundreds of claws suddenly shot out of it, heading straight for Victor.

Victors' eyes widened when he saw his own attack being aimed at him, but quickly recovered, and dashed to the side while sending his own claws into the air. "How are you copying my attacks, you thief!"

Naruto smirked, and just moved his sheath along Victors' running path, while sending out orange claws, "None of your business!" He continued sending orange claws out of his sheath, until his sword stopped pulsating an orange color and went back to red, "Damn, I though it would last longer than this!" Naruto grit his teeth and dodged the claws heading his way, before diving down to Victor. His eyes gave off a hue of blue light when he saw Victor split into five different copies, and then sent four of them dashing toward him. As soon as he landed on the ground, he was locked into a four on one battle of swords. He slipped under one of the broadswords strikes, turned around, and kicked on of the Victor copies in the chest which sent it flying into another one. Then he sent a lightning a lightning bolt through the one in front of him, and simply stabbed the one who came running at him. "Too easy, what's he up to?"

"Galactic strike!"

Naruto's eyes widened when a huge orange lion suddenly appeared in front of him, roared, and slashed across his chest with a massive claw. The slash sent Naruto tumbling across the ground, with blood flowing out of the claw wound. He crashed into a destroyed building, and groaned in pain, "Ugh… where did that even come from?"

"Hahaha… it is over now, thief!" Victor stabbed his broadsword into the ground, and rested his hands on it, while the massive lion roared behind him. "Now that Leo has come, you have no chance, so just tell me where she is!"

Naruto pulled himself off the ground, and ran a finger over the claw mark on his chest, "That's probably leaving a scar…" His eyes narrowed at the massive lion, and then he growled. "It's on now, you beast!"

" **I can not believe you are losing to an idiot like this."**

"Shut up, Ruin!" Naruto spun his sheath around so that the open part faced the lion, and his eyes started to glow a bright blue, "Lightning storm!" As soon as those words left his mouth, arcs of lightning flowed out of it and ran across the ground, before spiking into the air in a crisscross manner, while heading toward the lion at impressive speed.

The lion roared again, and then disappeared in a great show of speed. It dashed toward Naruto with a roar, but he just smiled. "As I thought." Naruto stepped on an arc of lightning, and then burst toward the lion, while flickering in and out of its view. He appeared to the left of it, and when it clawed at him, he disappeared and suddenly slashed the lion on its left side. After that Naruto went straight for the still laughing Victor, catching him slightly off guard, and slashing the man across the chest in the process, which made blood rush out of the wound and onto Naruto's sword.

He then disappeared and reappeared where he first stood, while smirking. When the massive lion saw him and ran at him, he just pointed the tip of his sheath at it, "Leo, meet my Leo." His sword pulsed with orange energy and then a massive stream of orange energy flew out of the sheath which formed a massive lion. Naruto's eyes glowed another bright blue as he spun his sheath around again, and poured even more lightning energy into the arcs on the ground. The arcs pulsed, and shot out more spikes, which stabbed into Victors' Leo, and then his own Leo rushed at it and bit into its neck.

Victors' Leo roared in pain, and tried to wrestle itself free from the attacks, but lightning spikes kept piercing its body and the other Leo would not let go of it. Victor watched with wide eyes as his partner was systematically destroyed in front of his eyes, "Damn you, Naruto!" He ripped his broadsword out of the ground and dashed toward Naruto, with his broadsword ready to rip Naruto apart.

Naruto's eyes dashed around, taking in Victors' movements, and when it gave off a blue hue he stepped on a lightning arc and disappeared. Naruto immediately appeared behind Victor and slashed at him, and when the man blocked his slash, Naruto pointed his sheath at him and countless claws shot out of it and tore into him.

Victor was sent crashing across the ground, and barreled into his almost dead partner. Naruto gripped his aching chest and just grit his teeth, "Time to finish this." He smeared two of his blood-soaked fingers across his sword, and it gave off a golden glow this time. "Time to die, Victor Angel!"

Victor smirked when he could feel Leo behind him, and then he touched the pendant hanging around his neck, "Next time, Naruto the chosen one." A golden light shot out of the sky and enveloped Victor and his lion, when it disappeared they were gone.

Naruto blinked in surprise, and his sword abruptly stopped glowing, "He ran away? What the hell?" As soon as he finished speaking, both his sword and sheath disappeared, and the pain from his chest greatly increased as a result. "Damn you… Ruin." He clutched at his chest, and sunk down to one knee in the process.

"Naruto! …*gasp* I came *gasp* as soon *gasp* as I could!"

Naruto turned his head in the direction of the voice, and saw a very pale and exhausted Tojiro swaying toward him. "Tojiro, what happened to you?"

Tojiro wiped the sweat from his brow and basically collapsed beside Naruto, "The sun man, I can't take anymore *gasp*" He crawled into Naruto's shadow and sighed in relief, "I was in such a hurry after Samael called me, that I forgot to take a cloak!"

Naruto winced in pain as he stood up, and then gave Tojiro a deadpan look, "Wow, you're pathetic man." He extended his hand toward Tojiro, and then smiled, "Thanks for coming though."

Tojiro took his hand, and then leaned on him for support when they started walking, "By the way, I saw that cute devil you've been with… huh, huh." He smirked at Naruto, and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "She was so worried about you, dude… but don't worry, I sent her home."

Naruto sighed as he listened to Tojiro, and considered just dropping him and walking away, but decided not to. "Look, I hope you didn't talk to her like this man, it will just scare her off."

"Hey, who do you think I am? Of course I acted normal around her!"

"Naru-chan~!"

Naruto sighed yet again, when he heard Hinan calling out to him, and then saw her waving at him while sitting on a destroyed building while casually swinging her feet. "Hey, sensei."

Hinan suddenly appeared in front of Naruto and started to poke his wound, making him wince in the process. "Oooo~! That sure looks nasty, wonder if it will leave a scar! Any~way, so I saw most of the fight and I must say~ I'm curious how you stole that guys techniques!" She gasped dramatically and looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes, "Did you steal mine as well! *gasp* how dare you?! …just kidding, Fufufu, it's ok if you steal mine."

Naruto glared at Hinan, "Please tell me you weren't casually watching my fight, while deciding not to help me!"

"Well~…" Hinan gave Naruto an innocent smile and said, "You see, I sensed the energy going off close to you, and came to see what happened. Then I heard you tell that girl that this is your fight, soooo~ I thought I'd see what happens. And here we are!" She clapped her hands with a bright smile, as if she just saw a performance she liked.

"You're supposed to be my sensei, and that means helping me out from time to time!"

Hinan silenced Naruto by putting a finger over his lips, "Shhh… and just enjoy the feeling of victory. Now come on! My daughter will patch you up!" With that said, she created a vortex and stepped through it.

"She has a daughter?"

Tojiro gave him a weak nod, "Yeah, but I've never met her though. Hope she's as hot as her mother, and not such a tease… maybe I'll have a shot."

Naruto walked toward the vortex and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, may the best man win."

 **END**

 **AN: So, like a day after I posted the third chap I read someone's stat sheet(this person will remain nameless) and let's just say it left a bad taste in my mouth, which led to me basically not feeling like writing Naruto fics anymore.**

 **However, I'm over it and at least one good thing came from skimming through the first and last few chaps: I finally know why some people want Naruto to be more powerful than I make him, and then flame me(with a guest review of course) when I don't make him more powerful.**

 **But Yo, this is a pretty long chap and it's been read over, so that's cool right? If you think so too, why not give this fic a follow, fav, and maybe even a review?**


End file.
